A Treasured Life
by SuperFan3
Summary: This is the sequel to Life as I Know It  A Sam centric fic.  The story starts up twelve years after the last one.  Lydia, Sam, Dean and Cassie are all back with their teenagers.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note – This is the sequel to Life as I Know It, the rating is a little higher than the last one.

A Treasured Life

Chapter One

_**Twelve Years later, **_

Flashback a week before

Sam's job as the local asst. district attorney kept him busy so he rarely saw Lydia or their children. It had been two weeks since they had made love and Lydia wasn't the only one going crazy from want. They set up a plan for that afternoon while the kids were away, but the plan didn't work out quite like they hoped.

---

Sam stepped into the laundry room from the garage to find Lydia waiting. She wore a black bustier and lace stockings with stilettos with nothing else. She had a smile on her face when he saw her. His heart went into overdrive on the spot, she was as lovely to him as they day he had met her at the diner so many years ago. Her long slender legs and svelte body called out to him.

"I thought you would never make it," she said as she bit her lip and her hazel eyes lit up.

"Oh believe me, I got here as fast as the traffic would allow," he said as he dropped his briefcase, jacket and slipped off his shoes all at once.

She put her arms around his neck to receive his kiss while she worked on the buttons of his white dress shirt. Sam worked his magic on her tongue as she moaned with him. He moved his lips to her long neck a minute later as she reached for his zipper and slipped her hand inside his briefs to feel his hardness. She grinned at the thought that he must have had an uncomfortable ride in the car if he was hard most of the way home. She bit her lip again as the thought of him inside of her only made her wetter and ready for him.

"We have an hour until MacKenzie gets here or a little more. Logan is gone til later," she said a bit breathless as Sam's eyes glazed over at the thought of her soft skin against his cemented in his mind.

---

The kids had begun to complain about the loud lovemaking a couple weeks before and they had felt a bit shy about doing it since that time. Of course, being tired had also been a factor. When his pants hit the floor and he stepped out of the them he lifted her up as he leaned down a bit while she wrapped her legs around his waist. He moved his large hands across her ass while he slid easily inside her. He raised up again so that she sat on the edge of the washer while he began to make love to her slowly against the appliance.

"Oh, Sam, you feel so good," she whispered against his neck as she wound her legs tighter around his back.

"And you," he said inaudibly as he found her lips again.

They were lost in the rhythm of their hearts and bodies when there was a shreek from behind Sam.

"Dad?" MacKenzie said as she turned to face the door when she saw what her parents were doing.

The action stopped immediately as the couple realized they had been caught. Lydia sighed as she leaned up.

"MacKenzie go inside," she said just above a whisper.

"Ewww," the girl said as she ran by them into the kitchen and shut the door firmly behind her, with a shout, " That was so gross."

Sam could only smile as he looked down at his wife.

"She has such great timing," he said as Lydia shook her head.

At least Sam had had his butt to the door there were other ways they could have been interrupted that might not have seemed so innocent, Lydia thought.

"Yeah, she does," she said as they disentangled themselves before they dressed again.

"We can try it again upstairs," Sam suggested, " After we have a talk with our daughter about how us having sex is not a bad thing."

Lydia laughed as she reached for a towel to cover herself.

"A good idea," she conceded as she leaned up for a last kiss from his soft lips.

End Flashback

---

"Mom," MacKenzie said as she watched her mother look out the window for the third time in the last hour.

Lydia didn't hear her because her mind was far away, as she waited for Sam to return from his hunting trip with Logan and Dean. The Winchester men had gotten a lead on the demon again and taken off a week before. Sam's vacation time had been a godsend for the occasion, generally they did weekend hunting trips but so far had yet to get the thing that killed Sam's mother almost thirty years before. Lydia often wondered if both Winchester's getting married had been a flaw in the plan to get the revenge they had so eagerly sought in their earlier years of hunting. Sam had confessed that after their father had died their desire to stop the demon had deteriorated to a bit more than a hobby. When Dean left to hook up with Cassie and Sam met Lydia things had shifted in their world. Cassie and Dean also had two children, Alyssa was twelve while little Cory was nine.

---

"Mom?" MacKenzie said again, this time she touched her mother on the shoulder.

"Huh? I'm sorry what did you say?"

"Aunt Cassie phoned they are on the way over," the teenager said with concern in her face.

"Oh that's fine, did you get the cookies out of the oven?"

"Yep, everything is ready for our girls night."

Lydia smiled at her daughter, with her auburn curls and eyes that matched her own. They had decided to have a get together for the girls in the family while the boys were gone. Cory was to stay with a neighbor of Cassie and Dean's since he had been declared to young to hunt but he hadn't minded since he was more academic like his uncle, Dean insisted. Though, secretly Dean hoped to change the young man's mind, in the future.

---

A half hour later, Cassie arrived with Allysa, Alli, the young girls dark pony tail hung half way down her back but her she wore her father's favorite Ozzy tee shirt and short jean shorts to show she was cool. Lydia smiled when she saw them, she was always a bit surprised to see Cassie who seemed to never age. She shook her head at her sister-in-law.

"How are things without Dean around?" she asked after Alli nodded a hello to her than took off with MacKenzie to go to her room.

"You know the same as with you, I miss him but he drives me nuts when he is home," Cassie said with a smile as she sat down at the kitchen table before she grabbed a warm cookie. Dean had been a good, though stubborn man all of his life but she loved him like no one else. There were times however that she wanted to throw him out a window but the next minute she wanted very much for him to push her against a wall and have his wicked way with her. She sighed.

"Yeah, I guess it's just the curse of being a wife," Lydia said before she sat down across from Cassie to grab a warm cookie for herself.

They ate in companionable silence for a few minutes, each with their on thoughts.

----

Dean stood at the edge of the clearing with a salt gun in his hand as he peered through the trees. They had only begun to pack so the could leave early the next morning when he had heard a strange noise outside almost like a thunderstorm in the distance. He told Sam and Logan he would be right back so they had stayed behind. Once he was outside and saw that dusk had come early he wished they had come with him, not because of fear though it had begun to wind itself up his back, but for sheer safety that numbers provided. He looked to his left then his right swiftly and thought he saw a shadow. He wasn't stupid he decided to go back for reinforcement so he turned to go the way he came only to be hit in the face. He went with the punch in order to save his nose at the same time he reached to grab whatever it was in the side to fling it from him. When he opened his eyes he found himself looking down the barrel of a gun, then realized he was on the ground though he could not remember the fall.

---

Two blue eyes stared at him from the face of what he believed to be a young man though it could have been a lanky short haired girl. The person didn't blink, they didn't seem to have any fear either which worried Dean right away. Then he saw another movement off to the left and he could tell by the height it was Sam. He looked back at the blue eyed person again to give Sam the upper hand.

"Hey, um I mean you know harm. I heard a noise and came to check it out," he stuttered.

The person who he had decided was a girl, a little over average height but rail thin and dressed in boys pants and torn tee shirt still did nothing.

"You speak English?" Dean asked in exasperation, he had decided that since he was still alive despite the gun in his face he may as well figure out the mystery.

A second later, Sam had her on the ground as the gun flew out of her hand. She did not scream only gave in to the tall figure who was Sam. Sam helped her up but she backed as way as though she did not want him to touch her. Dean had a bad feeling about that action as he reached to get the rock salt gun before he noticed Logan walk toward them.

"Hey what's going on?" the young man asked.

"We don't know she has said nothing, only pointed a gun at me," Dean said into the girls face though she seemed more frightened than anything now.

Sam stepped closer to her.

"We don't want to hurt you, where do you live?" he asked as he looked in her face with his kind puppy dog eyes.

She shook her head, like she either couldn't talk or she was afraid to. Dean wondered why she didn't just run away. Why stay in the clearing if she was afraid?

"Look we can help you if you need help, but I did hear something and we should maybe get back inside."

She shook her head before she grabbed Sam's hand.

---

Dean didn't like it as she lead them farther from the hotel. The walked about a fourth of a mile before they saw something that would haunt them for the rest of their lives. It was a baby wrapped in a tattered blanket lying on a make shift cot in a cold cave. The baby sneezed when they walked inside the cool opening and the blue eyed girl picked up the baby to hold her to her chest.

"Is she yours?" Sam asked.

The girl did not answer, Sam assumed she might have been frightened that they would take the child from her. But why was she out their alone with a baby, then they heard the noise Dean had heard earlier, but this time he figured out it was a distant rumble of actual thunder but the little girl looked terrified. Then the sound went away.

---

Sam and Dean looked at one another as Logan looked over the baby. Except for having an obvious cold the baby looked healthy.

"This isn't our area of …expertise," Dean said as they watched the girl, the baby and Logan from a few feet away."

"Well our hunt was a bust we may as well help her if we can," Sam said.

"If she will let us though the sound seems to come from all around which by the way is creepy even for us," Dean insisted.

Sam pulled out a quarter and threw it in the air, the game they now played to avoid paper, rock, scissors.

"Call it," he said.

"Tails," Dean said.

"Darn it I get to decide," Sam said with a frown before they turned around to find that the young girl had disappeared and only Logan stood at the cave with the baby.

---

Back at the hotel the boys did what they could after Sam went to buy baby cold medicine because Dean was in shock the first half hour after the mother vanished. It seemed the little one was a girl and though she was curious took to the men easily. She looked to be close to six months old and Sam could not imagine who would leave a child to the elements, she looked so sweet and a lot like the girl who had led them to her. Sam smiled as she squeezed his finger, as he tried not to lose it. The whole thing situation was heart wrenching. He truly doubted he would find parents that they were fit to raise her which saddened him more. Logan insisted that the older girl turned to mist in front of him and had not been able to get their attention.

"So we didn't imagine her?"

Logan shook his head, he was too young to be senile, but even he had a hard time believing what he had seen. Sam found a legend about the area that he thought would account for what happened. It seemed that many people had reported seeing a young girl who would lead them to safety but each time the description of her changed as well as the way she behaved. The common factor was that she never spoke she only vanished when they were found.

---

"Okay so she is like some freaking angel?"

"Sounds like it uncle Dean, but what are we going to do with a baby?" Logan said as she looked at his father.

A smile spread across Sam's face as he pulled out his cell phone. Dean shook his head he thought his brother must be nuts if he thought he could just show up with a baby at his house.

"Hey," Sam said as he walked out to sit on the Impala.

"Hey," Lydia said as she took the phone out of earshot of the other scrabble players.

Cassie shook her head, as the girls laughed a her expression.

"Those two crazy kids," MacKenzie said with a smirk not unlike her uncle's.

---

"What's up?" Lydia asked with the hope that he wasn't calling to say he would be getting back later than expected.

"Um we have a situation," Sam began.

Several minutes later, Lydia breathed a sigh of relief the situation could have been worse though she had no idea how they would explain a baby to the neighbors they couldn't let they baby go to social services either. Sam insisted he would use all his sources to find the rightful parents discreetly but if nothing came up or if what he found was a bad situation, they would make up a cover story about a lost relative or something and raise her themselves. Lydia agreed she loved Sam for his soft heart as she hung up the phone and tried to put the rest of his body parts that excited her out of her lustful heart. She sighed as she went back in the room to continue the "ladies night."


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: The guys just got back so there is quite a bit of sex in this chapter.

Thanks to Ghostwrite for being a faithful reader and to the others that read but don't review.

Chapter Two

When Dean arrived back the next evening, he found Cassie at the stove while Cory set the table. Dean sauntered in and gave his son a high five while Cassie ignored him.

"Hey buddy, did you miss me?"

"Yeah Dad, good to have you back," Cory said with a grin as he smiled up at his father.

Dean was not a fan of hugs between men so Cory knew to keep his distance as he smiled wide-eyed but he noticed right away that his mother was quiet. Dean noticed to as silence filled the room. Cassie continued sautéing the onions before she moved the skillet from the heat before she moved to lean against the counter with her back to them.

"I'm going to go up until dinner time," Cory volunteered as he left the uneasy environment of the kitchen.

Dean put his arms around Cassie's waist and his lips to her neck as she tried not to relax against him. She could feel his heart beat and she was tempted speak to him.

"You can't be mad at me forever," he whispered against her ear.

Cassie bit her lip to keep from sighing aloud. He always knew how to get past her defenses. He moved his hands over the front of her shirt as he slowly tortured her suddenly awakened body. She closed her eyes as he nipped at her neck with his lips.

"Dean," she said as she turned in his arms.

"I don't want to fight," he said as he looked in her sad eyes.

When he had left to go out of town, they had had a big blow out about his parenting skills he had hoped she would be over the anger by the time he returned. She had seemed okay when they talked while he was gone but now he knew it was a ruse.

"I just want you to understand what I have been trying to get you to see."

He leaned down to kiss her because he really didn't want to argue either, What he wanted to do did not involve the kitchen or clothing. She gave up the fight and put her arms around his neck. He pushed his tongue into her mouth as he pulled her closer. She sucked it before she offered her tongue to him, it was several moments before the kiss ended and they were both breathless. She pushed her hands through his hair as he smirked at her.

"I have heard you every time you have said it, Dean you can't give the kids everything they want. I just disagree," he said with a sigh.

"But…"

"I will try saying no now and again," he said as he took her hand.

"Wait the food."

"It can wait," he said as they left the kitchen to go upstairs.

----

When Sam and Logan arrived at the house with the little baby, Lydia could only smile. She had no idea how they were going to make this plan work. Sam's very public position was a major hurdle they would need to overcome. He had given her an overview of how he wanted to get things done, and all of it was illegal. She bit her lip as Logan brought in a few things that had picked up for the little girl. There was a stroller, a playpen, a bag of toys and she couldn't believe it, a few bags of baby clothes plus diapers.

"Hey Sweetie," Lydia said to the smiling baby as Sam put her in his wife's arms.

He had known Lydia would be on board as far as not giving the baby over to social services it was something they had discussed often, as they considered taking in foster children over the years.

"Looks like you got the new baby you wanted without getting fat," Mackenzie said as she walked in the room to ogle the new comer.

"What's her name?" Lydia asked as she rolled her eyes toward her daughter.

"We chose something temporarily so as not to keep calling her baby girl," Sam said with a laugh.

"That was?" Mackenzie asked.

"Marianne."

"That's nice," Lydia said as she leaned up to receive Sam's kiss.

The three of them gathered in the living room to see how the little girl responded to her new environment while Logan went up to his room to call his girl friend. It was something he had not been able to do alone for the last week and he had missed her. Sam grinned as he saw his eldest walk away. It wasn't as if Logan would have any interest in a new baby he conceded, though the young man had been quite helpful when he needed to be.

----

Marianne had been easy going since the moment they had found her, she smiled and gurgled as though she loved an audience, her blonde hair and blue eyes reminded Sam of the person that had led them to her. He was not convinced it was an angel but they had decided it could have been the ghost of the child's mother wanting her to be safe. The little girl seemed to only get fussy when she needed food or changing, at least so far. After a few minutes, Mackenzie wandered off to go to a friend's house while Sam and Lydia looked over the baby.

"Sam are you sure we can do this?"

"I don't know what else to do. She is an innocent and unless I can find her some family I feel responsible for her."

Lydia bit her lip as she looked into her husband's eyes. He was always so passionate about those in need. He put his arms around her as she played with the baby in her lap. They had considered trying to have another baby, maybe this was an answer to their desire.

"So what is the cover story you decided on? We will need to make sure the kids know what to say."

"I was thinking we could just say it was an adoption, something that is personal would be best. I mean it makes the most sense and no one would bother to check out a story like that. I could make the records and get them dated and posted in all the right places."

Lydia smiled, she was glad Sam was on her side, he would be an awesome adversary in a courtroom, with his knowledge of the law and the back door to get things done. Sam leaned down to kiss her just as Marianne decided she was hungry and let out a loud wail to get her point across. Lydia smiled, she loved babies.

----

Cassie watched Dean as he slept after they made love. She sighed, as she looked him over. She didn't see any new bruises or scars which was good at his age. He was no longer the twenty eight year old she had married but he was almost forty though he was in great physical shape and her heart raced at that thought. _Still a Babe even now_. He was an awesome example of masculinity with his broad shoulders, muscular chest, toned legs, six pack abs and pouty kissable lips. She dared to touch his freckles across his nose as he opened his emerald colored eyes to look at her before he pulled her face down so he could kiss her full lips. She was mesmerized all over again. He could get in her head like no one else, of course, that was always a second before he got into her pants or up her skirt. She smiled to herself.

"I should finish dinner so the kids don't starve," she said though she would have preferred to stay in bed with him.

"If they're hungry they will fix something," he said as he pulled her naked body back on top of him.

----

She smiled as he nipped her lip. Dean loved the way Cassie's body had filled out over the years. Her breasts were fuller as well as her hips, her legs were toned and long. He loved when he was wrapped up inside her, he felt safe and secure from life. He wasn't sure why, she was only human and they fought often. He did know he loved her like no other person he had ever met. Once they had gotten over the supernatural ness of his life, she was on board with everything else. She didn't mind the hunting though she had begun their marriage as a bit of a nag but he knew she was afraid for him. He had been afraid for her also being involved with him was a risk. He appreciated that she loved him enough to stick with him.

"But I promised them tacos," she protested, a bit weakly.

His hands roamed over her soft firm behind and up her back through her hair. She nuzzled his neck with her lips as her body came alive all over again. She was on her back a second later with her smiling husband looking down at her. _Devilish_, came to mind as his eyes lit up. _Another round_, she thought, _of course_ that was Dean. He moved her arms above her head as he engulfed her neck with tiny kisses. She sighed as she relaxed against his warm flesh.

----

A while later, her legs were on his shoulders and he was plunged deep inside her when there was a knock on the door.

"Mom?" Alli said with irritation in her young voice.

Dean closed his eyes as he came, Cassie tried to swallow and respond to her daughter while she came down from her orgasm.

"Uh," was all that came out.

"Be out in a sec," Dean said.

"Ughhhh," Alli said as she left the door with an audible stomping.

Dean rolled over to lie beside Cassie.

"She is just upset that she hasn't seen you yet you know."

"You mean my little princess?" he said with a smirk.

Allison was a Daddy's girl in every sense of the word, she adored Dean and he gave her everything she wanted which was a problem between him and Cassie.

"Yeah, that's what I mean," Cassie said with a smile as she got up to dress before she headed downstairs to finish supper.

----

Sam and Lydia watched the baby sleep after they put her down for a nap. Logan and Sam had put together the crib set they bought on the way back from the hunt.

"She is so sweet and cute," Lydia said as she bit her lip.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Do you really think it was her mother you saw?"

"I don't know she looked a lot like her," Sam said as he pulled Lydia close for a kiss.

Lydia hoped that the situation would work out for them to keep Marianne, they loved to have little ones around. The two older children were almost living their own lives lately. She missed the chaos of dealing with a young one.

"Yeah, I think it will. She needs someone and we have the space and funds to watch out for her."

"Yeah we do and the love," she said as she looked up at her husband.

"We do have that," he said as he leaned down to press a kiss to her lips.

----

He took her hand as he led her out of the room. Logan at sixteen spent quite a bit of time with his girlfriend, Linda, who lived down the block. He met her at his junior high school the year before. Mackenzie was at her piano class for another hour and a half so they had time alone until dinner.

"On the other hand, this is the good thing about having older children," Lydia said as Sam began to undo her shirt after they went into their bedroom.

"But they were too sweet when they were younger," Sam teased as Lydia pulled his tee shirt over his head before she put her arms around his neck.  
"Well they are still sweet but now they know everything," she said with a laugh before she kissed his waiting lips.

----

Sam picked her up as they continued to kiss, while he laid her on the bed. Lydia reached to undo his jeans . Sam leaned up to let to let his jeans fall off while she leaned up to unzip her skirt so he could put it on the floor too. His heart rate doubled as reached to undo the front clasp on his wife's bra while she smiled at him and traced the smooth lines of his chest. He couldn't wait to get her nipples into his mouth after the bra fell open in front of him. He sucked and licked while she laced her fingers through his long brown hair. He still liked it long and wouldn't cut it any shorter than he had to for work.

She bit her lip as she arched her back to get closer to him as he moved his attention to her stomach. She kissed his neck and lovingly ran her hands over his firm biceps, while he breathed in her feminine scent. She could see his erection as it stood out from his body, it wasn't intimidating but encouraging. It was large, ready and waiting, just for her. She closed her eyes as he removed her lace panties before he looked into her eyes with a smile.

----

She loved Sam and even after hunting with him then having a family, she couldn't quite catch her breath when he touched her. He had the kindest eyes she had ever seen, she honestly couldn't imagine being married to Dean. Dean tended to be hot headed though he too was a kind man in his own way. She moaned as he traced the outline of what little hair lay near her center. He tortured her with his nose against her soft spot before he slid his index finger against her swollen nether lips. He huge hands were gentle as he moved his digits slowly against her while he leaned up to kiss her repeatedly all over her lips and neck. Lydia was soaking wet and felt she might explode without any direct contact to her sex. She tried to calm herself just before he pushed his fingers in side her, she was overly wet and almost embarrassed by it.

"So sweet," he said as she blushed.

----

She put her hands back around his neck to stare into his eyes that were glazed over with passion and desire. His fingers became more insistent a moment later as he kept switching them while she pushed against his hand wantonly.

"Sam," she said in little more than a whisper.

He looked down at her with a predatory grin.

"Huh?"

"Please, I need you inside of me, really soon," she quietly begged as she bit her lip.

He kissed her generous lips one last time before he removed his fingers and situated his body to slowly push inside of her. He adored the look on her face when her body was fully awakened because of his manipulations. He felt powerful and masculine. It was almost a power trip for him. It was something he could do for the woman he loved that no one else was allowed to do. His erection filled her up fast, the feeling of him calmed the rise of the former waves she had experienced a minute before, then new sensations took their place. She closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his back while he rocked against her with a grin on his face. She leaned her head back to receive his peppering of kissing against her throat as she panted with pleasure.

"More?"

"Please," she said in barely a whisper.

Sam smiled as he gave her what she asked for and more moaning could be heard as she enjoyed it. She kept up her end as she pushed back against him and was the first to climax with a smile on her face. Sam came unceremoniously a second later and grinned as he moved to lie beside her.

"Welcome home, Honey, that was mind blowing to say the least," she said as he leaned down to kiss her again.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Sam sat at his desk at work searching for the ghost girl they had seen while on vacation. He knew he should have been working but he needed to solve the mystery of the baby and the girl. He looked up in time to see his boss was coming toward his desk. He switched screens just in time for it to seem as though he was working on his caseload.

"Hey," he said to Mr. Thompson as he came in the door.

"Hey Sam, you look like you got plenty sun while you were gone."

"Yeah there was a bit of sun involved, but mostly we got us a new little sweetie," Sam confessed as he showed his boss a picture of Marianne with their family he had on his desk.

Sam had decided it was best to not hide the fact that they had adopted a baby. His boss smiled once he passed the picture back to him.

"She is cute, you are a lucky man. I know you have thought about adopting for a while."

"Yeah we have. Hey I am almost done with this could I leave early today I have some stops before I have to meet my family at the school for Mackey's recital tonight."

"No problem it's always good to have kids involved in the arts."

Sam nodded as Mr. Thompson left the office.

----

Sam knew MacKenzie hated band but she was good on the clarinet and had won several music awards. She seemed to enjoy the attention if not the instrument so Sam and Lydia figured they would go with the flow on the matter. Sam bit his lip as he went back to work on his search though he knew he should be working, the mystery of the baby knawed at his brain.

----

He tried two more search strings before he found something. The odd thing was that he would have sworn he had done the same search before but he considered it could have been a different search engine. He chewed on the end of the pen that he had in his mouth before he put it down to pull up the web site. Sam read that _Joanna Wilson of Burlington, Vermont had gone missing in her ninth month while out with her boyfriend. The young man had returned from a movie bloody and battered and insisted that Joanna had been taken_. _The young man had been hysterical he swore that he had not seen anyone but that whomever took the girl hit him in the head, first._ The article was dated six months before. The picture was the spitting image of the girl they had seen with the baby. Marianne was just the right age to be the child.

----

Sam sighed, he didn't want to give up the baby, he knew that. He also knew it was wrong to feel that way if Marianne had relatives that wanted her back safe. He was torn, now that he had found what he needed he did not want to know the information. That little girl had already brought new life at his house. The teenagers, as he called them, were attentive to the child and Lydia was ecstatic with taking care of her.

---

He turned off the computer as he prepared to leave for his errands. His mind was in turmoil, _what should I do? Can I pretend I did not find the information? Would that be right to her real family? Now I opened my mouth and told my boss about her how would I explain that we didn't get to keep her after my being gone a week. _He rummaged through his desk drawer to find the list of things he needed to get from the store for his house, before he got up to shut off the lights and lock the door on his way out. He was so distracted he ran into one of the temps in the office.

---

"Sorry, Lacey," he apologized to the young redhead.

"No problem, Mr. Reese," she said with a smile.

Sam smiled as he walked toward the elevator bank. He was glad the elevator was empty when he got in because he almost didn't make it before the tears flowed. He reached up to wipe them away as the elevator raced down to the first floor. _What have I done? _On the way to his Navy Blue Toyota Camry that was parked in the garage, he phoned Dean on his cell.

"Sorry to bother you at work, but we need to talk," Sam said.

"And how was your day?" Dean asked with a smile in his voice.

"I found Marianne's mother," Sam replied with no hint of playfulness.

"Oh."

"Yeah come by early before we leave tonight, okay."

"No problem, see you then," Dean said as he hung up the phone with a sigh.

---

He knew Sam was upset. His brother always did the right thing as far as Dean was concerned. On the other hand, Sam had seen the baby as a blessing for his family and Dean knew it was going to eat him up if he chose to take a path that was against the way he normally behaved. _Damn it. _ Why couldn't his brother just have dropped the baby off at the local hospital like Dean had suggested? But no Sam thought it was a gift from God, Dean still wasn't on the closest terms with what most believed to be the creator of the universe. On the other hand there were times he allowed himself to be persuaded to attend church with the ladies and the teens. He would not deny Cassie the chance to have their kids in that environment as long as the kids themselves did not protest and he thought they enjoyed it. Well there was nothing Dean could do until Sam decided on a plan of action, he sighed again as he went back to work.

----

When Sam walked in Logan was at the kitchen table with his girlfriend, Linda, as they studied. Linda was a cute little blue eyed blonde that seemed to have fallen for the eldest Winchester teen, very quickly. They had met at the beginning of the school year only a month before. Logan's wavy dark hair and light eyes drew quite a bit of attention at his high school but Linda had insisted she loved his dimples. He smiled over at her with a raised eyebrow, a trick Sam insisted Dean had taught his nephew, as they worked in companionable silence on their homework.

----

"Hey," Sam said as he walked in the door, he figured it was best they knew he was behind them.

"Hey Dad."

"Hey Mister …"

"Don't forget I told you to just call me Sam, okay?" Sam said to the girl as she blushed.

Logan laughed, "Can I call you Sam too?"

"Not a chance," Sam said with a smile as he headed through the kitchen, pass the living room and up the stairs where he found Lydia playing with Marianne on the floor in the nursery.

"She still okay?"

Lydia smiled as she turned around to face the door, she could tell just by looking at her husband something was wrong.

"Sam, what is it?" she asked she picked up the baby and went to him.

Sam was quiet as he touched the baby's hair with his fingers. He felt he was too blame for what he was about to do. Marianne smiled up at him as she reached out to him. He held her close to his chest as Lydia waited for an answer.

----

That is when he saw the girl, who he believed was the mother, across the room. She sat in the rocker with a smile on her face. This time she was dressed all in white and the material shimmered as she faded in and out like a flickering light.

"It's okay you can keep her," she said to his heart because he never saw her lips move.

"Sam?"

Sam was stunned even with all he had seen in his life, he had never had any real life Supernatural encounters except the time with his mother. He realized then that Lydia had no idea what was going on as she reached up to touch his face. He looked at his wife.

"I…uh…Lydia do you see her?"

"Who?" she asked as she looked around the room.

Sam felt a sense of peace suddenly as Lydia tried to figure out who he meant. Marianne was still in his arms though it seemed time had shifted, the little girl smiled again as though she knew her mother had given her life over to Sam and his family.

"Dada," she said before she put her finger in her mouth.

"What's going on?" Lydia asked curious now.

----

Lydia felt lost she knew something was going on but had no idea what though her first instinct was it was something to do with the baby. After a moment of reflection Sam explained after he apologized for dazing out on her. He told her what he had seen in the room and about what he found online. Lydia understood that Sam's tender heart would have been broken. She loved him for his sensitivity but she wondered if maybe he wasn't seeing things.

"You certain you saw her again?"

Sam nodded as he sat down on the floor to play with the little girl.

"Well, I would think this means that no matter what you found then the ghost person must know that even if there is someone looking for the baby and her that we will get to keep the baby."

"Apparently," Sam said absentmindedly now that his attention was soley on the baby girl.

Lydia smiled, having been a hunter herself she could believe just about anything She was concerned about how it would play out, though.

----

"Hey," MacKenzie said when she stopped by the nursery.

"Hey you, how was rehearsals?" Lydia asked as she smiled at her daughter.

"Um good, they let us go early so we could relax before we had to get back to the school."

"Good idea, why don't you go lay down for a nap until I'm done with dinner."

"Oh so you and Dad can do it?" she asked with a grin as she left the room.

Lydia laughed, "Uh, no, so you can do well tonight."

Sam rolled his eyes at his daughter's direction, they were learning to take the kids teasing in stride, that was the only way they were going to survive the teenage years. So far they had learned that even though the parents having sex was taboo, the teens spent most of their time talking about our trying to have it. It was a good thing they covered sex education with Logan in his home schooling years. MacKenzie still attended home school for most of her classes though Lydia had given in on the music front as well as math. Logan had begun private school when he turned fifteen.

----

Sam had insisted the best way to know if the kids had learned any thing was to put them in situations that tested them. Lydia agreed but only if they did not go to public school, though Sam said she was a snob for it, he eventually had given in. Lydia's reasoning was that if they could afford than it was an experience their kids could have that they had missed. Sam had laughed since he had gotten a full ride to Stanford living from state to state and school to school. He figured if you were determined you could make it in school, it was a matter of wanting to do well. That was the point when Lydia had called him an intellectual snob, then they laughed together.

----

They were eating their early dinner when Dean showed up with Cory and Allysa. He grinned while he reached in the cabinet for a plate while Cory sat down with a smile at his cousins. Logan had been roped into going to the recital though he was unhappy about it but he was upstairs on the phone while he waited for them all to leave.

"Didn't Cassie feed you at home?" Sam asked as he brother piled the food up on his plate before he sat down.

"Um, we had a snack. Cassie was at the beauty shop all afternoon she's meeting us at the school."

Sam looked at his niece and nephew who didn't seem interested in food they only looked at their father like he was an alien. _Surely, they are used to Dean's appetite._

"Hey you two feel free to grab something too," Lydia said as she got up to put her plate in the sink so she could clean up Marianne's hands.

The little girl had made quite a mess but had been fairly quiet the whole time she had been eating.

"Dada da dada," she began as Lydia wiped her down.

Sam smiled at the baby's noises though he knew it was only sounds. Though for a moment he remembered his dilemma but decided this wasn't the time to think of it.

Allysa reached for the baby once she was cleaned up and Lydia passed her over.

----

Cory decided he would take a bit of sloppy joe as he filled a bun with the messy mixture. Dean reminded him to be careful and the boy held back an eye roll. Sam smiled to himself. His brother walked in and ate like a tornado but had the nerve to make sure his kids are careful and calm when they ate. He shook his head as Dean sighed after he was done with his meal.

"So Mackey, are you nervous," Dean enquired of the girl as she got up to put her plate away.

"No Uncle Dean but no one calls me Mackey any more," she said as she left the room.

Sam and Lydia laughed out loud.

"Oops," Dean said with a grin.

Allysa laughed at her father as she held the baby to her chest the teen could only shake her head. She loved her father, Dean was just one big bundle of tightly wound energy. She admired the man more than she could explain. It wasn't just that he never allowed her to want for anything, but he seemed genuinely interested in her and her brother's lives.

----

Flashback – two nights before

Dean woke up at two in the morning to see Allysa sneaking out the back door. He was quiet as he watched her go out the gate and down the block to the next house. She tapped on the door then went inside. He furrowed his brow as he thought of what he should do. What he knew he wouldn't do was tell Cassie. He waited in the kitchen for a few minutes then decided it was best if he laid down on the sofa. It wasn't that Allysa wasn't in big trouble but he needed to approach the situation logically. First off he knew where she was, so she wasn't technically missing. Of course, sneaking out was forbidden, in every household he had ever heard of so that applied to his house too. Then he decided he would be there when she came home and if things went well he wouldn't have to scream or threaten like John Winchester would have done.

It was four thirty in the morning when Allysa came in the back door. She had a smile on her face until she saw her dad stood in front of her.

"I hope you can explain to me why I shouldn't ground you for being gone for the last two and half hours in the middle of the night."

"Uh."

"Not a good start, Alli, I need more," Dean said dryly.

"Dad, I, uh needed to get some help on my homework…"

"Not working. Can you at least tell me no boys weren't involved?"

"No boys, Dad, I promise."

"You are grounded for the next month…"

"But Dad?"

----

She knew what she had done was stupid it was also unnecessary. It had been done on a dare, a stupid bet that she could get away with it. Just because she was trained to face the dark things in the night didn't mean she was not prone to being hurt. She bit her lip as she faced her father.

"No but Dad, you don't leave the house in the middle of the night, anything could have happened to you."

"Great I thought you were the cool one…"

"I am, your mother is going to be really angry," he said with a heavy sigh.

Dean turned to go up stairs, it hurt his heart to have to punish his little princess. Allysa had always been a good kid, then she became a teenager. Well she still had a few weeks but she was close to being a teenager.

"Dad?"

He turned around to face her again.

"It was stupid, I mean I could have asked to spend the night with Vanessa instead of sneaking out."

"You're right, that would have been the better thing to do," he said as he gave her a small smile.

End Flashback

----

Cassie met them at the school that night with her hair in waves down her back. Dean smiled at the sight of her, he still hadn't told her about Allysa being out late. He felt a twinge of guilt and he wandered if his daughter thought that it was their little secret.

"Hey you," he said as he kissed her cheek as she got out of the car.

"Hey, where is everyone?"

"Inside they have our seats."

Cassie looked at him, "What's wrong?"

"Uh, nothing your hair looks great, so shiny and long."

She laughed she knew he was hiding something and had been for days.

"Spill it, Dean. You know you can't lie to me."

Dean had the nerve to blush before he told her about the situation with their daughter.

"What?"

"Yeah,but I grounded her for a month."

"But you didn't tell me I told her she could go to the movies this weekend with Vanessa."

Dean sighed, yes that was the reason they needed to tell each other everything when it came to the children. He had screwed up again. Cassie frowned at him as they went inside together.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Flashback-before the recital at Sam's house**

Dean and Sam met in the den after the meal. Sam began to pace right after the door was shut.

"Sam, calm down," Dean said before Lydia came in with the baby.

Sam looked up at her concerned face.

"I want to talk to Dean alone, please," he said in a pleading voice to his wife.

"Okay," she said as she walked back out of the room.

"Was that necessary?" Dean asked his brother who now sat on the sofa with his head in his hands.

"Yes," Sam mumbled without looking up.

The room was completely silent for several long moments while Dean watched as Sam pulled himself together. Then he looked up at Dean who stood leaned against the entertainment center with a frown on his face.

--

Sam finally began to tell Dean about seeing the girl there at the house. Dean decided to sit down to listen.

"Whoa, she told you she wanted you to keep the baby?"

Sam nodded. Dean shook his head. Things were getting weirder even for them.

"Well, I think you shouldn't worry, I mean you saw her picture so we know it's her. What's the problem?"

Sam looked at his brother solemnly, "I feel bad for the family. I mean how would you feel if it were a baby missing in your family?"

"Devestated, but she must have a reason. Why don't we take some time this weekend to go check out the family, you know anonymous like."

"I was thinking about that, there has to be a good reason why she would prefer her daughter be with a stranger than her own kin."

"Exactly, problem solved." _Unless you are hallucinating_.

Sam got up as he racked his hands through his hair.

"Yeah, it must be a good reason."

Dean got up and patted his brother on the back, "Cheer up Francis, we have a plan."

**End Flashback**

**--**

That night Dean dreaded the talk with Cassie as they got ready for bed. She came out of the bathroom in her blue silk nightie with her hair down around her shoulders. It was the one nightgown that he didn't really mind because he loved the way the silk felt against his hand. She smiled at him and seemed to be in a good mood.

--

Once they were in bed Dean apologized again for not telling her what had happened with Allysa ahead of time.

"It's okay, she pulled the wool over my eyes, but she is still grounded right?"

"Right," he said as he pulled her into this arms.

She grinned up at him.

"I think you are a wonderful father, Honey, I hope you don't think I'm always picking on you."

He leaned down to kiss her waiting lips. If she wasn't going to fight with him then he was willing to forget the whole thing. She pushed her fingers through his hair before he caressed her curves through the soft fabric. The feel of her body just out of reach turned him on.

--

Across town, Lydia and Sam made love like it was their first time. She moaned against his neck as he pressed his erection inside her. He sucked on her neck just above her collarbone where it was the most sensitive, one of the many spots that drove her wild. She opened wider for him as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Neither of them thought of anything else other than the satisfaction of the moment as their bodies glistened with sweat and the room was permeated with the aroma of their combined scents. Sam moved so that she was on top and he could see the passion in her eyes before she closed them.

"Sam," was all she could say as she rode him first slow then faster.

She bit her lip as she tried not to scream out as her orgasm began to overwhelm her.

--

Suddenly, the sound of Marianne's cries filled the room even though she was in the nursery next door. They both jumped up to grab their robes to put on as they rushed to check on the little girl. When they arrived in the room it was to find her kicking quietly in her crib. She smiled when she saw them. Sam picked her up to put her on his shoulder. She babbled happily for him though she needed a diaper change. Sam took care of that quickly as Lydia looked on still in shock. _What had happened?_ She wondered. She did recall that they needed to connect the baby monitors but what was the sound that was so similar to a babies cry that they had heard? Marianne's mother watched with a smile _Sam will figure things out_ she thought as she faded away.

"Sam what's going on?" Lydia asked as they turned to take the baby back to their room.

"My guess is this little one may have some special gifts," he said as he looked down at the baby as she smiled in his arms.

--

They heard a sound and turned to see MacKenzie stood at the entrance to the room rubbing her eyes. Her hair was in a braid down her back and she wore a long blue Tweedee Bird tee shirt.

"Hey, what's going on? Why is she crying?"

"She's okay honey, we think she just wants to be in the room with us," Lydia said as she put her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"That's good, I thought I was dreaming it seemed like her crying was coming from all over the house," the teenager said before she headed back to her room.

Sam looked at Lydia as they spoke with their eyes. Something was up with the baby, but they would figure it out in the morning. Sam gave Marianne over to Lydia so he could grab the portable crib and a few diapers. Lydia waited patiently for Sam as she bounce the little girl on here hip, this time on the way out they ran into a sleepy eyed Logan. Logan wasn't any more awake than Mackey had been in his pajama bottoms with his short cropped hair standing on end.

"Hey what's up with all the noise?" he asked with concern as he looked at his parents.

"Sorry honey, I don't think she liked being alone in here," Lydia said as she smiled at her' son's pouty face.

Logan yawned as he reached to touch the baby's cheek as she smiled up at him.

"She is a cutie," he said before he turned to go back to his room.

"Good night," he said as he walked away.

--

Once Marianne was asleep Sam and Lydia both got back in the bed. Sam was more than willing to take up where they had left off but Lydia seemed sleepy. She closed her eyes as she lay down beside him.

"You too tired to…"

She smiled at her husband's timidity.

"You're kidding right? Too tired to make love, not on your life, she said as she climbed on top of him and pulled the covers over her head. Sam laughed as she ran her fingers over his abs before she leaned up to kiss him.

"Ohhh that's what I'm talking about," he whispered to keep from waking the little girl who now slept peacefully across the room.

--

Lydia watched as Sam and Dean prepared to leave that Saturday morning. She stood in the garage as she held the baby. Sam waved one last time before the backed out of the driveway. Logan was to began his first job that weekend so he stayed behind to work. Dean smiled at his sister in law with a confident wave, more confidence than he felt as he put his hand down to gaze at his brother's stubborn profile. Sam had begun to show his Winchester traits more since he began to work in his chosen career.

--

Lydia bit her lip as she contemplated what her husband might find on his trip. She hoped whatever it was would satisfy Sam for good. She hated when Sam was uneasy and she knew he didn't want to lose his job after he had worked so hard to get it. He had fallen hard for little Marianne and she was certain he already felt she was a part of their family.

--

**Flashback – 12 years before**

Things in their lives had settled nicely after Logan had come home. Logan did not suffer any long-term damage but for a while he hated to be left alone. They all moved to a nice Midwest town in Illinois. The town was small and Dean brought his family to a house not far from Sam and Lydia. They changed their last names to Reese before Sam undertook his studies again.

--

For a while, after they got the new house finances were tough with two children. Sam started out working as an office assistant while he attended school and Lydia designed web pages from home. The mortgage was almost too much in the start with the kids staying home for school which meant Lydia's attention was divided during the day.

Sam had worried often in the lean years but Lydia kept him encouraged. The kids were healthy and enjoyed playing with the local children in the neighborhood.

--

One incident that stood out that happened was when MacKenzie was six years old caused them to have second thoughts about their move. The little girl had a crush on the boy next door, Nathan Wright. The boy, who was eight, told his policeman father that the girl next door didn't go to school. Of course, Nathan, was young and was simply bragging. He didn't mean for MacKenzie to get in trouble. Nathan's father waited until Sam had come home from work one night to approach him. For some reason the neighbor had avoided speaking with Lydia who was home all day.

--

Sam was tired and let the man know, in no uncertain terms, his children were being schooled, just at home. Mr. Wright showed his doubt before Sam who was still in the car indicated for him to move so he could pull his Sasquatch sized frame from the car to tower over the man. Mr. Wright muttered an apology before he moved as quickly as possible back to his property. Sam laughed as he told Lydia about the incident though she was afraid that wouldn't be the end of the situation.

--

The next day during lunch someone rang the doorbell as they sat down to eat.

"Go ahead," she told the kids as she went to answer the door.

In her heart she knew who it would be, she peeped out to see who was on the other side. She bit her lip before she straightened her shoulders and opened the door with a smile. She was angry but she refused to let it show.

"Yes?"

"Mrs. Reese?"

"Yes and you are?"

"I'm Rebecca Young from social services. May I come in please?" she asked in her best friendly voice.

"No," Lydia said with her smile in place.

She knew their rights and they had the right to homeschool.

"Why not? Do you have something to hide?"

"No, but I do not let people in my house that I do not personally know, so I will not let you in my home," Lydia insisted.

"Okay, I can come back with the police and a search warrant."

"Or we could have our discussion here at the door."

For a moment, the two ladies glared at one another.

--

"Okay," she said with a heavy sigh.

Lydia crossed her arms over her chest as she waited to see what the lady had to say after a conversation with one neighbor.

"It has been reported that your children have not been attending school."

"That is true, but, I school them at home."

"Oh."

For a moment, Rebecca was taken back. The woman in front of her seemed intelligent and almost friendly though she assumed she felt she was under attack which would account for the bit of standoffnish that she detected.

"Well?"

"Do you have your children tested?"

"Yes."

"Yes, hold on while I get the number for you they have the results from the last few tests," she said as she before she shut the door and ran into Mackey who had stood quietly behind her.

"Honey, go eat."

"Who's the lady?"

"No one don't worry just go finish your lunch, please.

The little girl smiled before she bounced to the other room.

--

Lydia grabbed the information from her desk, wrote it down then took the piece of paper to Miss Young at the door.

"Anything else?"

"No Thank You."

But Rebecca still stood on the other side of the screen door as Lydia raised her eyebrow at her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Well have you considered private school?"

"We have a plan, but thanks for your concern."

Rebecca nodded before she walked away.

--

After the incident, the Wright's came over to apologize for their nosiness and they all became friends. Of course, MacKenzie fell out of like with the boy a week later though Logan stayed close with Nathan until the Wright's moved again two years later. They realized two things: they were being watched whether they liked it or not and neighbors are not always bad.

**End Flashback**

**--**

Lydia became aware that Marianne was wriggling in an effort to be free of her constraining arms around her. The little girl's bright blue eyes sparkled at her.

"I'm sorry, Sweetie, let's go play," she said to the baby as they went inside the house. The whole while she had been lost in thought she had stood in the garage.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

When they arrived at the address they had for Marianne's family they were disappointed to find a dilapidated trailer home. Not only was it old and run down but it needed a new roof and there were at least three broken down cars on the lot. They drove by twice to be certain it was the right place before they went back toward the highway.

"Some nice people live in trailers," Dean said as they drove toward the Waffle House.

"I don't doubt they do, but when a house looks that deteriorated the chances or the owners do not take care of the inside of the house either," Sam said as he parked the car and they went inside the restaurant.

"Maybe you are just a snob," Dean teased his brother as they sat down at a corner booth.

----

Sam was quiet as he looked around the small area; Dean followed his brother's gaze but had no idea what they were looking for.

"Dude, what are you doing?"

"The grandmother works here."

"Oh"

"Yeah, things are getting clearer except even in poverty and with a low paying job if there was love in the house that should matter."

Dean eyed Sam as he smiled up as the waitress appeared from the back.

----

She was an older woman with white hair, which was pulled back in a messy ponytail. A hairdo that did not scream the food is served with the approval of the health department.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a gruff smoke inflicted voice.

"Sure, I'll have a cup of coffee," Sam said as though she might have to write down his simple order.

"Same for me," Dean said before the waitress wonder off to grab the pots," We are only here for the view?"

"Yeah Dean I don't eat at these joints anymore," Sam said as though it was the dumbest idea he had ever heard.

Dean raised an eyebrow and decided it was time Sam remembered who the elder Winchester was.

---

Once she brought their coffees, she prepared to take the meal orders. Sam only looked down at the menu as though he wasn't certain.

"I want two eggs over easy, a side of bacon, hash browns, an orange juice and a piece of cherry pie when I am done," Dean said with a smirk.

The waitress gave him a snaggled tooth grin because she liked his spunk. Sam saw the smile and felt bad for judging the woman.

"I'll have a grapefruit and a boiled egg with cranberry juice."

The waitress wrote down Sam's order before she rolled her eyes and walked away.

"So is that crease in your pants that's stuck in your ass now?" Dean asked.

"Don't start, Dean, you know I can't eat just any thing we are on a strict natural food diet."

"I won't tell Lydia if you don't," Dean said," So when we had that sloppy Joe stuff the other day it was natural?"

Sam laughed, "See it can taste good."

Dean shrugged, _maybe_.

---

After the meal, Sam made sure to pull his wallet out at the table while the waitress waited he wanted to see her reaction to his kids photos as he dug for his cash which was in his pants pocket.

"I'll just come back," she offered with impatience.

"No I have it."

"I'll pay," Dean offered as he wondered what Sam's problem was.

"No, I have it," he said as the photos fell on the table.

The waitress didn't flinch she only strode off, "Just leave it when you find it."

"What is going on?"Dean asked.

Sam looked sheepishly at him.

"Oh it was a test, well I think she failed which means we can go home," Dean said with a tilt of his head.

---

Sam's caseload was heavy for the next few weeks and he rarely saw any of his family including his brother unless they made plans for lunch. Sam had a trial that kept not only his days occupied but most nights he got home late. Lydia had been quiet about his absence but was beginning to feel like a single mother. Many nights she paced with Marianne and wondered if their bright idea of a new baby had been the right thing when both parents were not parenting.

"Sam, I know you have work but when will this be over?" she asked one night when he walked in after one o'clock in the morning.

"Just a few more days I promise, we have to finish the final arguments tomorrow and then it's all over."

She watched as he undressed before he headed to the shower. It wasn't a though she thought it was his fault, it was just the job, but she had begun to feel lonely. The teenagers were always busy while she spent her days multi tasking with her job online and watching the baby. She sighed as she went over to check on Marianne who on examination was sound asleep.

---

Once she heard the shower running she decided it was time she spent a few moments getting to know her husband again. She quietly opened the bathroom door to watch Sam as he soaped up under the running water. He seemed intent on his task of cleaning himself and never heard her until she pulled back the shower door.

"Hey," he said with a grin.

"You don't mind if I join you, right?"

"No," he said as he helped her in.

Lydia took the soap from while he turned so she could put on it his back and butt. He smiled to himself as he realized how long it had been since they had showered together. _Much too long_.

---

After a few moments, he removed the soap from her hands and pushed her against the wall before he kissed her now wet neck. She traced his muscled chest with her fingers as leaned up to kiss his freshly showered neck. A moan escaped from someone lips as they nuzzled together. He reached to pull her up from the floor before she wrapped her legs around his slim waist and moved the hair back from his face.

"I missed you," he said.

"I know.'

Once he was inside her it hit him how much he had missed her. He hadn't work so many nights in a row in their entire marriage; he hoped he never had to again. Neither was used to being apart physically in all their time together.

---

Lydia looked in her husbands eyes when they were done and saw the spark of a smile. _My hero, my Sammy. _ Sam leaned down to kiss her radiant face before they left the shower to go to bed. They were quiet so as not to awaken the little girl who now slept across the room from them.

---

Cassie watched Dean sleep that night while she contemplated her daughter's behavior. Their daughter had begun to tell little lies that never quite added up. Cassie bit her lip as she remembered the last incident.

--Flashback-earlier that night--

Allysa arrived home later than she was expected but insisted she had only been at Vanessa's despite the fact that when Cassie had phoned the girls home and been told her daughter was AWOL. After the lie was told an argument insued which involved Alli screaming that her mother did not trust her before she ran off to her room. When Dean showed up an hour late, Cassie had given him the news and encouraged him to have a talk with Alli.

---

Dean walked in his daughter's room to find her on her laptop doing her homework. The girl looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Why does Mom always think I'm doing something I shouldn't be doing?" she asked her father.

"Why would Vanessa's mother lie about your whereabouts?"

Alli shrugged as she picked at the blanket on her bed.

"I asked you a question."

"All she had to do was come upstairs to know I was in Vanessa's room with her listening to music. We lost track of time, Dad, I'm not lying."

Dean asked Alli to look him in his eyes and he believed that she was telling the truth.

"Um…"

"What?"

"Vanessa's mother drinks sometimes she tells lies, Dad, I promise it wasn't me this time."

Dean nodded as he sat on the bed with a sigh.

"Okay, well maybe you and Vanessa should spend more time here with us, for a while, okay, I will talk to your mother."

"Okay Daddy," she said in her best little Princess voice before she gave her father a shy hug.

"Why don't you go down and apologize for yelling at your mother and for that you cannot go out this weekend," he said as he stood at the door.

Alli thought about arguing but she knew it wasn't proper for her to scream at her mother, it just wasn't done. She would take her punishment or at least pretend to.

"Okay."

Dean nodded as he left the room. Allysa smiled to herself.

--End Flashback—

---

Cassie still didn't believe Allysa's story, though Dean had fallen for it; hook, line and sinker. He never wanted to believe badly of his children which was not always best. At Allysa's age she was only learning to use her girl powers. Cassie wrinkled up her nose as she moved closer to the warmth of her husband. He tried hard to do the right things, he always had though sometimes she wished he would listen to her intuition more and his feelings less. He had gotten soft over the years. Dean moved in his sleep as she put her arm over his chest. She kissed his ear as she settled down beside him to sleep.

---

Upstairs Allysa phoned Vanessa to tell her that her story worked on her father but not on her mother and she was grounded because of her anger.

"You have to watch that all you have to do is keep your father appeased instead of angering your mother."

"I know, but maybe if I keep up the good daughter act a couple days they will change their minds before Saturday."

"I hope so, I'd hate for you to miss the party of the year," Vanessa said with a laugh. Oh I have to go I hear someone coming down the hall."

"Okay good night."

Allysa looked up to see Corey in her door.

"I heard what you said and I'm telling mom," he said with a frown.

"You better not," Allysa said in a loud whisper.

"You are a bad seed and why shouldn't I tell?," Cory asked.

"I will give you five dollars to not tell."

Cory's eyes got big, before he sighed, "Well maybe I won't tell."

Cory came into the room as she rustled through her purse. When she handed him the money she made him swear it was their secret. Cory hesitated but in the end he said he agreed. Allysa rolled her eyes as he left the room with a grin, she knew he wouldn't tell or at least she hoped he wouldn't.

---

Most often she felt bad about lying to her parents, it wasn't that she wanted to be bad but she wanted more freedom then they allowed her. Her thirteenth birthday was around the corner and she felt they treated her like a baby. She leaned back on the covers with her hands behind her head. She hated when the guilt set in, she bit her lip as she tried not to give into the flurries in her stomach that always came when the thought she might get caught in a lie. She loved her parents maybe she should just tell them how she felt. She had been at the library with Aaron and not at Vanessa's house like she told her father. She liked Aaron but since she couldn't date or spend anytime alone with boys she had begun to sneak around.

Aaron was two years older than her and he had blue eyes and blonde hair. Since she looked older than her almost thirteen years she had lied about her age. She met Aaron at the downtown library and he attended a different school so either he had not found out her age or he didn't care. She was sad she couldn't invite him to her party because then he would know her age. She sighed again. Her mother told her often that lying could spiral out of control very fast. She was beginning to understand the truth of it. In her heart she wanted to do the right thing, it was just hard when she felt she might be falling in love.

---

The next day after Cassie picked up the children from school she took them over to Lydia and Sam's for a visit. It was spur of the moment and they walked in to find the living room floor cluttered with Marianne's toys. Lydia answered the door with the phone to her ear though she had a smile on her face.

"Yeah, Sam go ahead and get the pizza we have company, see you soon."

"Hey," Cassie said as Allysa rolled her eyes behind her.

"Hey you guys, come in," Lydia said as she motioned to them.

Cory grinned when he saw Marianne standing up with the use of a coffee table. But Allysa was the one who went over to pick her up. Marianne smiled and clapped her hands at the attention.

"Is this a bad time?" Cassie asked.

"Oh no, the house looks like this often these days," Lydia chuckled as Cassie followed her into the kitchen.

"Where is Mackey and Logan?"

"Well let's see it's Thursday, Logan is working and MacKenzie is at practice for another twenty minutes.

"Oh okay," Cassie said absent-mindedly.

"What's up, Cas?" Lydia asked because Cassie rarely asked about the kids before Lydia gave her the scoop.

---

"Um, have you had a problem with your kids lying to you?"

Lydia frowned, "No, we haven't so far so good."

"Well I hope it doesn't happen to you it's a bad feeling."

"Cas, what's going on?" Lydia said with concern just before Allysa walked in with the baby.

"Mom I think she needs changing," Alli said.

"Oh you can change her if you want her stuff is in her room," Lydia volunteered.

Lydia smiled until the girl was out of hearing distance. Then they heard the television come on in the living room so they knew that Cory was occupied.

"Okay now tell me," Lydia insisted.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Dean was heartbroken, but he didn't let it show as he drove Alyssa to the library a couple of days later. He knew Alli had lied to him and he was sick about it. His daughter had been his finest achievement when she was born. He was a proud father who doted over his little girl from day one, now he wondered if Cassie hadn't been right all along. He still wasn't convinced, he had a plan and with a bit of luck it would be the thing to help bring his daughter close to him again.

---

Alli felt as bad as her father about the situation but she also kept it safely hidden inside of her. She wanted desperately to confess to her transgressions but was afraid he would never trust her again once he knew. She loved being her father's little princess and hated the fact that she may have ruined that favored position with her behavior. Unfortunately, she had no idea of how to fix the situation. Had Cassie been aware of the inner turmoil of her daughter and husband she may have been able to help them come together but she was out of the loop thanks to the Winchester's stubbornness gene.

---

Dean dropped Alli off at the front door with a reminder that he would be back to get her in a couple of hours. Most often she went to local library but recently she had begun to hang out at the downtown library which had been the first indication to Dean that something was amiss. He had kept his suspicions to himself, again with the hope that he could mend the rift with Alyssa on their own terms.

---

He parked the car in the back of the parking lot before he went inside after waiting ten minutes. This wasn't the first time he had gone in to watch over his daughter so he had an idea of where she might sit with her friends to study. He walked in with every intention of being unobtrusive but the reference librarian smiled at him when she recognized him. He gave a half smile as he felt like a pervert though he knew his attentions were the most honorable.

---

When he walked down the aisle and saw Alyssa in a liplock with a boy at a table he lost it. The boys hands were on his daughter's waist and the two of them seem to meld into one before Dean grabbed the teenage boy by the neck of his shirt.

"Get your dirty lips off of her," he shouted, as everyone looked toward the sound of his voice.

Alli was shocked and embarrassed, "Dad," she said in barely a whisper.

Dean pulled the boy up to his feet using the back of his shirt. The young man was beet red by the time he was face to chin with the unhappy father.

"This is not happening, do you understand?"

The boy nodded as though he was mute. He then looked from Alyssa to Dean and grabbed his books before he practically ran from the library.

---

Alyssa friends took off after Dean raised his eyebrow at Vanessa who shook her head before she indicated that they should leave too. The entire time Alyssa was silent as she put her things back inside her backpack.

"Let's go," Dean said when she was done.

Half way home the silence was killing Dean, he wanted to scream and yell at his child but he knew he wouldn't because what he most wanted was for to explain why she had betrayed his trust again. They had pulled into the drive before Alyssa spoke up.

"I'm sorry Daddy," she said to him with tears in her eyes.

---

Dean got out of the car before he lost control of his emotions. Her saying sorry was not what he needed to hear. He needed to hear why when she turned ten she pushed him away. He needed to hear that she would never ever kiss another boy. Alyssa followed Dean into the house with fear in her heart. She knew silence from her father meant furious.

---

Alyssa was headed upstairs when Dean told her to wait for him in the living room. While she did as she was told Dean went into the bedroom to wait for Cassie to get off the phone. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow as he stood by the door. She could tell he was tense because his arms were crossed over his broad chest and his lips were pressed tightly together. She was aware of his impatience from the tapping of his foot on the carpet.

"Yeah I will get back with you in a bit, Lydia," she said before she hung up the phone.

"We need to talk downstairs," he said as he turned and expected her to follow him.

"Wait, what's is going on?"

He turned again to face her with a frown on his handsome features, "You were right about Alli."

---

Cassie hadn't wanted to be right. She had hoped beyond all else that her daughter was not lying. She knew it hurt Dean more than anyone else. He had poured his soul into his little girl from the time she was born.

---Flashback-Thirteen Years before---

Dean watched Alyssa as he held her in his arms. Cassie came in the room to see what was taking him so long to bring the baby to be fed. She looked over Dean's shoulder to see Alyssa was staring at him as she sucked on her little hand. The poor baby was hungry but satisfied to stay in her father's arms. Dean looked up with a smile on his face, "Thank you, for this beauty, I promise I will never let anything or anyone hurt her," he said with tears in his eyes.

"I know you won't Sweetie, I know."

---End Flashback---

When Cassie and Dean walked in the room they found Alyssa sitting nervously on the love seat. She swallowed as her father came to stand in front of her. He seemed a lot taller from that vantage point and she swallowed again as he asked her why she had been kissing a boy in the library.

"I think I love him," she said calmly to a shocked Dean.

"What? How? When? Who?..."

Cassie decided to take over the questioning.

"You are not supposed to be kissing anyone at your age."

Dean had moved to the sofa to sit down as his mind reeled. There was no silver lining to his twelve year old kissing a boy. Not one iota of good could have come from that act. He sighed as he watched Cassie attempt to reason with their child.

"Well love or not no more hanging out with boys," Dean interjected as Cassie was attempting to reason with Alyssa.

"Dean, please…."

"Please what? She is too young to date so she is too young to kiss, end of story," he insisted.

---

That was Dean, do-as-I-say-let's-not-discuss the options way of parenting. It wasn't as though Cassie was going to agree with Alyssa dating but she felt listening would have been the best idea. Dean could not see pass the fact that his little girl wanted to be with a boy and that he had lost not only his closeness to her but his say so in her choices.

"Daddy, what she is trying to tell you is I am not trying to have sex…."

"What? Why are you bringing that up?" he said as he tried not to hyperventilate. That was the last thing he had on his mind. Kissing was one matter, sex a whole different issue. Cassie shook her head as she tried not to laugh. It wasn't funny like a joke but funny because Dean was so predictable with Alyssa.

"It's not about sex, Daddy, it's just hanging out stuff…. I do confess to lying to you and I am so sorry. Daddy please forgive me."

Dean looked up before Alyssa sat beside him on the sofa. She reached to hug him but he stopped her. As far as he was concerned nothing had been settled.

"Look, you are grounded for lying and I do not know if I can trust you again or at least for a while," he said as she looked in his eyes with her sad eyes.

"I understand, Daddy."

She bit her lip, another move that was just as heart wrenching to Dean as she calling him Daddy. He knew she was pulling out the stops to keep from getting a harsh punishment.

He let her hug him then before he kissed the top of her head. _Why is it so hard to be a good parent? _

_---_

Cassie watched from across the room. She was certain their child was going to be an actress. If it weren't so awful that they had been betrayed it would have made a good play at the local theatre.

"Alli, I know you think that we limit you by giving you boundaries and ideals but we only want what is best. Being a girl can be hard enough without getting involved in situations that can be easily compromised."

"Do you know what she means?" Dean asked.

"Yes, Daddy, I know a girl that was raped at school," she said as she put her head down.

"What?' Dean asked as he looked from Cassie to Alli.

"But I know how to protect myself, just like you taught me. I can fight and I still carry um a surprise in my purse for those people that might mess with me."

Dean tried not to smile. He was shocked to hear about the violence at his daughter's school as she looked over at Cassie who he could tell she may have already known the news. Everyone looked up when Cory came in the room, "I knew you would get caught," he said with a grin.

---

Sam came home to find Logan and Linda in full lip lock mode on the sofa. The young girl sat in Logan's lap as the young man's hands roamed freely. Sam had planned on quietly walking through the room, but when he heard a moan escaped from the girl's lip he knew he should stop them. There was something so sensual about the moan that it occurred to him he may be giving his son too much freedom.

"Logan," Sam said simply as he stood in front of the two who had their eyes closed.

Julie jumped up at the sound of Sam's voice.

"I'm sorry Mr. Reese," she said as she blushed while she gathered her purse and books.

"Hey, no problem," Sam said as he indicated for Logan to walk her to her car.

Logan complied easily with Sam's direction but was surprised to find his father waiting for him in the living room when he returned inside.

---

"What's up, Dad?" he asked as he sat down at the other end of the large over stuffed sofa.

"I just want to make certain you are being, you know, careful."

Logan smiled at the uncomfortableness of the situation. His father blushed as he spoke with him. Logan had endured lectures from his uncle Dean years ago on the subject of sex. The funny thing was that Dean always thought he was being cool about it when Logan knew that just like his own father his uncle was concerned that he would be a "player."

---

"We are very careful, um we have not had sex, Dad. Don't worry."

Sam let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Okay, I know this may sound counter productive but why not?"

Logan cleared his throat, "We aren't ready Dad, I don't know her that well and she actually wants to wait til she is married or at least engaged," Logan said before he stood up with a yawn.

"Oh well, that's nice to know," Sam said though he jumped for joy on the inside.

If only MacKenzie had the same idea about things, maybe they would make it through the kids teen years in peace.

"Goodnight," he heard Logan say as he went to the kitchen to see what there was for him to warm up for his dinner.

---

He found Lydia in the kitchen with the oven door open.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey yourself," he responded as he kissed her cheek.

Afterward he removed his tie and shoes before he sat down at the table. Lydia grinned as he stretched his long legs out in front of him as he watched her warm his food.

"I heard what happened in the other room."

Sam grinned, "It must be your gene pool," Sam insisted.

"Not mine, my sister was pregnant before she left high school," she laughed, "Maybe something we have been saying to them is getting through."

Sam shrugged, he did not consider himself a good parent though he loved his family the best he knew how. He felt they lacked a lot in discipline but they had tried to replace it with open communication and follow up on threats of punishment. He sighed as he recalled his father's yelling at him at the slightest provocation. His father and him had rarely gotten along. At an early age he missed a woman's touch, though Dean was a great big brother for him. He wanted very much for Sam to have the same things normal children had even at his own expense.

"Hey you okay?" Lydia asked before she sat down the plate of chicken, peas and mashed potatoes.

"Yeah, I am," he replied before he leaned up to receive her soft kiss on his lips.

---

Back at Dean and Cassie's house the living room was in silence as Cory blushed before he sat in a chair across from the sofa.

"You knew?" Dean asked incredulous at his son.

"Dad I only knew that she had told a lie, not a lot else," Cory explained as he looked at his mother with pleading eyes.

"Dean, it's not Cory's fault that Alli lied."

Dean shook his head before he told Cory to go up to his room. Cory was very glad to get out of the fray with no casualty.

"Explain," Dean insisted as Alli bit her lip.

"I uh," she started, "I paid him to be quiet."

"What?" Dean exclaimed.

"I'm sorry you lied to us about being at Vanessa's, you were with a boy that neither of us has ever met, then you paid your little brother to be quiet. A great start if you want end up a thief and a blackmailer," Dean began before Cassie interrupted.

"Alli, why?"

"I need my freedom and you two treat me like a little baby, especially Dad."

Dean turned his head, he was not taking it all in very well. His heart hurt again. Cassie looked over at him to make certain he was okay but didn't say anything to him.

"Okay so what kind of freedom do you think a thirteen year old needs? Let's see if we can work something out."

Allysa arched her eyebrow at her mother. She never expected they might work with her on the freedom thing.

---

"I just want you to understand that I am growing up and am not a baby any longer."

She looked shyly at her father who sat with his lips firmly together. He didn't feel well, suddenly. She was a baby, his little baby girl. Why couldn't she see that the boys only wanted one thing? He leaned down to put his head between his knees. Cassie saw his movements and knew he was hyperventilateing, he would be fine.

"Okay so you are not a baby, so perhaps you should get a job, you know earn your keep around here."

Allysa's eyes narrowed as she looked at her mother who sat back on the sofa with her tough love face on.

"Okay fine so can I work at the library?"

"You have to be sixteen to work at the library, and most jobs."

Allysa put her arms over her chest. Dean took a deep breath.

"Look, we are not going to be able to trust you any time soon, so for the next two months you will have time to decide how we are going to get past these recent deceptions of yours. You can also think of a way to explain to us what good can come from you kissing a boy," Dean said as he got up to leave the room.

Cassie and Allysa looked after him with a united sigh.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for reading the fic just a warning this is a sensual chapter.

A Special thanks to Ghostwriter for always reviewing.

Treasured Life

Chapter 7

Alli found Dean in front of the television in the living room later that evening. He sat with his feet up on the coffee table and a beer by his hand. He didn't look happy but she hoped it was because of the news not her. Except for his facial expression he seemed relaxed.

"Daddy, can I talk to you a minute?" she asked as she stood shyly in front of him with her long hair in a ponytail.

Dean could only smile at her. He wasn't angry he was disappointed. If she needed to talk then he wanted to be there for her.

"Sure, have a seat," he said as she sat down on the sofa a distance away from him.

Dean frowned before he indicated for her to come closer. She complied easily as he put his arm around her with a grin.

"What's up?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

He wanted her to be his baby girl again, the one who always ran to him with her oopsie's because he always had known how to make things better.

"I'm sorry about what I did. I didn't like lying to you, Daddy it gave me stomachaches," she confessed.

"That was guilt you know," he said as she leaned her head on his chest.

---

"I didn't like the way it felt. I wasn't happy with myself but I do want to be able to make some decisions on my own," she said as the defiance returned.

"I get that Alli, but there are limits to what you can do at your age. Some things come when you are older."

"Like boyfriends?"

"Especially boyfriends," Dean said with a heavy sigh.

"Dad, I really really like Aaron, but…."

"What?"

"He doesn't know my real age, and he is um…."

"Spill it."

"Fifteen almost sixteen," she said as she bit her lip and looked up at him.

Dean groaned, "Alli, you knew what you were doing was wrong, I hope you have learned your lesson."

---

Cassie listened from behind the door. She grimaced when she heard Alli proclaim how old the boy was that Dean found her kissing. It was a good thing Dean hadn't known at the time, he would have been violent she was certain. She shook her head, _how were they going to survive raising a girl? _Not just any girl a young stubborn Winchester. She was about to go back upstairs when she heard something that made her stay still.

"Daddy, I think I should ask Mom about birth control pills."

Dean spit out a mouthful of beer that landed just short of Alli's hair on his shirt. Alli jumped up with her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Dad you okay?"

"Um no, um, yes. Birth control pills? No way, not til your thirty," he insisted as Alli frowned.

She figured he was exaggerating but the anger that sprang up in his face was a different matter.

"We should finish this discussion tomorrow when your mother can join us."

Cassie tiptoed upstairs when she heard the last sentence. Dean was going to be upset, angry, concerned, but mostly restless, she could predict that quite clearly. She would prepare to divert his attention and energies.

---

When Dean came in the room he found Cassie on the bed naked, after he stopped off to tell Cory good night and apologize for his over reacting. She sat up in the bed reading a book with her glasses on but nothing else. Dean sighed, he knew immediately that she had heard them. He smiled to himself, his wife tried so hard to help him deal with Allysa, and her growing up.

"She is going to come out of this fine, Dean," she said as she lowered the book she had been pretending to read.

---

He could only grin when she pushed off the glasses, move the book to the bedside table and crawled on all fours to meet him at the end of the bed.

"Who?" he asked with a smirk as she reached for the zipper on his jeans.

He took off his shirt while he waited for her to be finished, but instead of allowing the jeans to fall to the floor she moved her hand inside his boxers.

"You feel so warm," she said a she caressed his ready erection with a wink at him.

Dean could only stand stock still as her touch had its effect on him. He put his hand over hers before he leaned over for a slow lingering kiss. Her roaming hand moved slowly up and down over the softest part of him.

---

When she moved back on the bed after releasing her grip on his aching manhood he was almost disappointed until he looked up to see the smile on her face before the jeans finally fell and he joined her on the bed. She opened up for him like a flower to a honey bee with no hesitation. They had never been shy with one another and this night was no different as he moved inside of her and she tried hard not to moan. It wouldn't do for the kids to hear them though the visual that Dean got from Cassie was enough to edge him on. Her eyes were closed as she moved against him in time. When he moved deeper, harder, faster, she allowed it as she accepted what he gave with a willingness in her hips. Her hands traced his spine, his back, his butt as she tried to touch him all over at once. A peeping tom would assume they were new at the explorations they performed on one another but the assumption would be far from true. Dean loved to touch her curves, to feel parts of her no other man had rights to. She was his to explore and please and he loved that. Cassie felt the same she had not shared her body with anyone before Dean nor had she any desire to be with another man. She was satisfied despite the headaches of being with an adorable, irritating, sometime honery, always horny but definitely loving Dean.

---

When he whispered her name in her ear she grinned, it was the cue that he was almost ready to come. His hand went between them as he gingerly rubbed her nub to help her on the road to orgasm and his timing was perfect because she began to shake a second after he began. Wave after wave of pleasure engulfed her preceding his coming which was unceremonious compared to hers. Though there was no doubt his release was gratifying before he moved to lie beside her.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Why?"

"I didn't give you a warm up. No sucking, no licking just sex."

"Do you hear me complaining, don't you know I can't get enough of you?" she asked with a smile.

She raised up only to lean over his lips to lick and suck them. Dean moved his hands to her hair and they began all over again, foreplay included. _That went well_ _I won't worry about Alli for now._

---

Sam watched Marianne sleep as he contemplated the mystery of her life, them finding her and the meaning behind her mother wanting him to raise her. He bit his lip as he recalled the condition she had been in the cold cave where she had been hidden. He sighed, he felt like with all his experience he should have more of an idea of what had gone on before with the little girl.

---

She looked so sweet almost angelic but he knew for a fact she was a real baby. She had shown her moods, she smiled when she was happy, frowned when she needed to be held, all signs pointed to a human child, the only thing unusual about the little girl was how she had come to them.

---

Lydia came up behind Sam and touched his shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked in a whisper.

He turned to pull her into his arms, "Just wondering how we got so lucky as to have this little one in our lives."

"I know she is a sweetheart, and the teenagers like her too," she said with a grin.

"Yeah that helps. I was afraid Mackey might be a bit jealous with another girl child in the house."

"No, she has her friends and her life but I know you miss when she hung on your every word and couldn't wait for you to come home from work so she could tell you all things despite the fact that I was home when she arrived," Lydia teased him.

"Well I wasn't as bad as Dean," he pouted.

Lydia raised an eyebrow, "Not sure how you are measuring that, you two were neck and neck with spoiling your girls."

Sam chuckled softly, _yeah but it was a good thing._

_---_

_Joanna Wilson was no angel she was an angry spirit. The spirit of a young abused girl who had been killed by violence. Before she died she had been carrying the one good thing in her life. The unborn baby of her previous boyfriend, a gentle young man she had loved most of her life. As a victim of incest she had spent her younger years feeling worthless until she met, Matthew. He was in her English class in her freshman year. He had befriended her when she was a quiet seemingly unstable girl who everyone made fun of. But, Matthew never made fun he only talked to her and allowed her to blossom under his care. Sometimes Joanna daydreamed that Matthew was angel, because he was so sweet, then he died and she found out she was pregnant. She was happy to have proof of Matthew's love for her living inside but she was ashamed because when her family found out they called her a slut. She had moved away after that to live with a friend so she could stay in school. _

_---_

_Her friend, Natalie, knew all about Matthew and Joanna. She told Joanna that Matthew was a good person and she should never feel bad for having his baby. Natalie encouraged Joanna to date the new guy at school. Since Matthew had helped Joanna with her self-esteem she was able to fall for the new guy unfortunately he was a lot like her father who had hurt her. Joanna felt ashamed and couldn't tell anyone even Natalie and because of her fear she had died. Now she had been able to get her little girl that she had given birth to before her death a good home. _

_---_

_Matthew had known a circle of friends who were involved in a group that researched the supernatural, they had heard of Sam and Dean Winchester. She could not have been happier if she was alive but for them to find her baby girl and decide to raise her it was a miracle. She had finally begun to believe in angels and God again. She hoped she would be able to lead them to avenge her death though, because she hadn't planned on her anger making her earthbound. It was a glitch that happened because the last thought at seeing her killer was one of pure hate._

_---_

_Sometimes Joanna would go to her parents home to move things around to make them frightened. She would scream and cause them fear when she recalled all the heartache she endured under their care. Then she would leave to go watch the, Winchesters who were going under the name Reese, she would smile if Sam realized she was present. He had such a gentle spirit. She also liked his teenagers that seemed easy going and loved the new little girl in their lives. _

_---_

_She would sigh and feel free and alive inside despite the deep seated anger she felt most of the time. At least her daughter would be well care for, maybe it was all a mother could want for her child. She often wondered why her mother had allowed her to be mistreated but then she would try not to go to that place if she was watching her little girl. She wanted only happy thoughts to surround Marianne. She found the name they had chosen for her daughter to be quite sweet. _

_---_

_After a while she began to whisper hints of what needed to be done to Sam as he slept. She waited because she wanted him to be invested in the little girl. She knew the longer Marianne stayed with them the more likely they would truly feel that she was their child and be more apt to want to have things right in her world. _

_---_

Cassie spoke with Allysa the next morning at breakfast after Dean had gone off to work.

"Your father told me that you asked about birth control pills," Cassie said as she sat down with her cereal at the table across from her daughter who had her hair in her eyes so she could not see her mother's expression.

"He did? He said we would all talk about it together."

"We talked and the answer is no though I realize you can get them from the school nurse. I would advise against going that route."

"Why?"

"Because then you would end up grounded for like two years instead of two months."

"Seriously?"

"Have you met your father?"

Allysa changed her tactics.

"Mom it's not like I want to have sex, it's just in case."

"No, Allysa, it is not happening…okay let me tell you a little story."

Allysa rolled her eyes but Cassie continued anyway.

"I was a virgin when I married your father but when I was a young girl I was raped…"

"What?" Allysa said as she finally raised her eyes to her mother's

"It was someone in my family and I was shy for a long time afterward…."

"Mom, I'm so sorry,,," she said as she got up to go around to hug Cassie who was trying to take deep breaths.

---

She had never told anyone for many years of what happened to her. Dean was her husband and he had no idea. They held one another for a few moments before Cory came in to get his bowl from the rack.

"Hey what's going on, is Mom sick?" he asked with concern in his young voice.

Allysa moved back from her mother with a sad expression on her face, she believed her mother's revelation had hit the spot. She was surprised to hear that her mother had waited to have sex, but also that he had been violated at an early age, she understood that at times you could control what happened sexually but at other times you could not. That was the point she took from her mother's words.

"No she is good, just a mother and daughter moment," Allysa supplied before she went back to her chair.

"I'm fine Cory, but thanks for asking," Cassie said as the young boy came over to give her a hug.

Her kids were not bad, they were just kids trying their best to grow up in a confusing world. She was uncertain if she wanted to tell Allysa the rest of the story but decided to play it by ear. She could tell the words, I was raped, had an effect on her daughter though she had only brought up to warn her to be careful the way she handled herself and sometimes it was not your fault if you were a victim.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Treasured Life

Chapter Eight

Sam watched his brother as he ate a sandwich at his kitchen table. Dean still had a healthy appetite but he balanced out with hard workouts and sex with his wife or so Sam guessed with a grin.

"What?" Dean asked with a smirk as he looked up at Sam who stood over him in a double-breasted navy blue suit.

"Nothing just nothing."

"Very intellectual words for the assistant District Attorney," Dean teased him.

"Yeah well I am saving my hundred dollar words for people who pay for them," Sam teased him back just before Lydia came in the room with Marianne in her arms.

The little girl looked sweet with her halo of blonde hair and sparkling blues eyes. She grinned when she saw both Sam and Dean. Dean wiped his hands and reached up to pull her into his arms. She went to him easily as he kissed her hair.

"You always surprise me with her Dean."

"Hey she likes me just be happy."

"Yeah she doesn't like most people and we have found out the hard way," Lydia said with a frown.

---

Sam was concerned by the dreams he had begun to have about Joanna and her past. He had received a quite a bit of information since he stopped searching for the baby's origins. It was as though Joanna preferred to give him her version while he rested. Unfortunately that meant he was only getting one side of the story he knew that could be a problem. Lydia had recommended he do more research but his caseload was heavy and he rarely had time to think of anything else let alone a stray moment to do a search. She had volunteered to do it but he had yet to make time to write what he could down. He felt frustrated as though some how he wasn't doing all he could for Marianne. He had been happy to see his brother that morning. Dean always made him smile though there was little time to talk since he had walked in, grabbed a bowl and sat down only moments after he exclaimed he had taken the day off.

---

"Well not everyone is as sweet to her as her uncle Dean, right sweetie," he said.

"Yeah they are cute at that age," Lydia reminisced as she pulled a bowl out of the kitchen for herself.

"Okay, well I have to go, see you all later," Sam said as he leaned down to kiss Lydia on the lips and then leaned in to kiss Marianne who reached for his nose.

"Later, Sweetie, I love you."

"You too," he said as he walked out the back door.

"You too?" Dean asked in Lydia direction as she sat down across from him.

"What?"

"Kind of generic, no wonder you don't have the same glow as my wife," he laughed.

Lydia laughed with him; they all knew that Cassie glowed from all the attention Dean showered on her. Though Sam wasn't slack in the area, he was just busier.

"Well we can't all be as lucky as your wife. How is Allysa doing?"

Dean sighed, "She confessed everything now she wants to go on the pill," he said as he looked down at Marianne who played with a toy in his lap she had in her hand when Lydia brought her in the kitchen.

---

Lydia shook her head that was what Cassie had told her. She also knew they had warned Allysa against getting the pills at school

"You know Dean some of this is your fault."

"What?"

"The girl is gorgeous; she is tall, exotic looking and um filled out. She has that look in her eyes that is mysterious and overly wise. She can't help that teenage hormones come with the package."

"My fault?"

"Focus Dean," Lydia said with a smile at her clueless brother in law.

"Okay so she got my height, both of our good looks," he said with a smirk, "Someone else's full bosom and that exotic look that some multi racial kids have. None of that is any thing I could help."

"I know I was just pointing out that well this is the beginning of you trying to keep your sanity while boys lust after your appealing daughter and she tries to find it inside herself to do the right thing."

"The beginning huh?"

"Yep, well how is the planning going for the party tomorrow night? Mackey can't wait."

"Um it's some over night thing and they are going some where later," Dean said vaguely.

"You haven't a clue huh?"

"Nope, I just handed over the credit card my job is done," he laughed.

Lydia smiled. She hoped MacKenzie stayed sweet but it wasn't likely she realized and Sam had been overly lucky so far with their kids.

---

Sam's court case was the kind he hated most, where the family was pitted against one another. This time a mother had been accused of killing her daughter by the girl's father. The mother was convinced that the little girl had a disease that had caused her premature death. Her in-laws where up in a snit because they didn't believe the woman because she was young. Sam believed the mother and had gathered evidence including statistics and medical information on several well-known conditions that caused bruising. The type thing that was found on the little girl.

---

Unfortunately, nothing had come up conclusive mostly because the little girl had been a toddler and many diseases mimicked the symptoms when they occurred in children. He wrinkled his brow as he got up to take off his jacket to get comfortable at his desk. Someone tapped on his partially opened door as he sat back down.

"Hey Mr. Reese I have a package for you," Lacey said.

"Thanks Lacey," he replied as she placed the item on the desk.

---

Once she closed the door Sam opened the package. It was more data he needed to go through. He separated the information into two piles one for him and one for Lacey, his secretary. He gave her the less complicated data while he took the information that corresponded with the experts he would have to interview. He bit his lip before the door opened again, this time without a knock.

"Dad?" Logan said as he walked in the room then re-shut the door.

"Hey son, what are you doing here?"

"Um, I knew you would be late tonight and I wanted to talk to you."

Sam pointed to a seat across from him. Logan hesitated to say anything at first. He didn't look Sam in the eye and he seemed uneasy.

"What's up son?"

"I um have a situation."

Sam's heart raced for a second something told him he knew what the next words were going to be.

"Sure just tell me Logan," he insisted in his best father's voice.

"Um Julie and I have never slept together but do you remember Jenn?"

"You mean last year's girlfriend, Jenn?" Sam asked with a note of disapproval in his voice that Logan heard clearly.

"Yeah her."

"Sure, she was a brunette with matching brown eyes, right?"

Logan nodded.

"Yeah, um, I have kinda been seeing her too?"

"Okay well you're young maybe getting serious is not going to happen yet….."

"Dad she's pregnant and she wants an abortion."

"What?"

---

Allysa bit her lip as she waited for Dean to pick her up from the library as she sat outside on the steps of the three-story building. Since she told them about wanting to be more independent, she had begun to have strange dreams. A couple had come true. Just little stuff. But it frightened her and she had researched dreams at the library. As she sat she tried to be calm, she never considered she would have a gift like Logan or her Uncle Sam. Though she had been told that her uncle's gift was random most times. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment only to hear the sound of her father's car horn.

---

"Hey," he said as she got in the car.

"Hey, Dad."

She put her seatbelt on but said nothing else. Dean looked over a couple of times but she seemed closed off from him and he hated the feeling. Lydia's conversation came to mind, _it's partially your fault_. _She can't help the way she looks or her raging hormones._

"Hey you okay?"

"Dad, why would I have a gift like Uncle Sam? I mean I'm your daughter right?"

Dean had to smile at that thought he knew he shouldn't.

"Yeah you are mine baby girl."

"Oh Dad, I'm serious."

"I'm sorry but I have the feeling those type gifts skip around. Why do you think you even have one?"

_This doesn't sound good._

"I was in history and I got a flash in my head you know I could see the hallway and people coming and going then I saw Logan with Jenn."

"His old girlfriend?"

Alli rolled her eyes Cassie style, Dean frowned.

"Okay, carry on."

"Anyway they are never together I mean not in a long time. So I thought it was just you know a memory then I went out after class and there they were talking in the hall."

"That's not proof Alli."

"That was only the start Dad."

She went on to tell him of two other incidents that she saw before they happened. Dean began to worry right away. There lives were finally on track they damn demon should of died of old age by now. He took a deep breathe as he recalled with less panic that some gifts were truly gifts and not from evil sources like his poor brother's,

"Oh, sounds like your Uncle Sam's area of expertise. You can call him later."

She put her hands in her lap with a sigh.

"Yeah I will I did some research but it's all speculation. Dad what if it's the Demon?"

Dean kept his eyes on the road, his thoughts exactly.

---

Sam leaned back in his chair as he eyed his son. He believed his worse fears had come true. Logan was just like Dean. The young man had seemed so in control but Dean had warned him that Logan was as he put it "cocky and a true Winchester." Sam sighed as he ran his hands through his hair. He should have been thankful that Logan felt he could come to him. _Yes, I will keep my focus on that, he could have borrowed the money the girl could have had an abortion and I would not have been the wiser_.

"So that is the plan she wants an abortion? What did you say? How do you know it's yours?"

Logan hesitated a bit to long and Sam began to wonder if he was telling him a half truth.

"Logan, I asked you a question, son."

"Um….."

"Yes?"

"Okay maybe it's not my baby, I mean we were you know together when we dated but…."

Then it dawned on Sam, again he had misread his son. When did it get easier? He was relieved and felt awful that he had assumed the worse.

"Logan, if the baby isn't yours….."

"Dad, I think I still have feelings for Jenn, she needs the money for the abortion her guy is totally walking away. He is older and does not care…I have to do something."

_He reminds me of myself, how can I blame him? _

"Logan, I get it okay. Promise me that you won't come here again and give me a heart attack, okay."

Logan smiled for the first time since he came in the office. He leaned forward on the desk and Sam saw Lydia in his son's eyes. _Our handsome young man._

"I won't, she is just so desperate I don't want her to do something stupid."

Sam nodded as he took out his checkbook.

"How much?"

"Four hundred to be sure if that is too much she will give you the rest back. I am going with her dad."

"Of course you are, Logan, I wouldn't expect anything else from you."

"Thank you."

TBC

Please leave feedback.


	9. Chapter 9

Sequel Treasured Life

Chapter Nine

Dean relaxed on the sofa as he tried to watch the pre-taped hockey game above the noise of the slumber party upstairs. He took a deep breath as he tried to block out the nosiness. Then reached for the beer bottle as the door opened and Cassie walked in.

"Hiding?"

"No you?"

"Well it is a bit loud out there."

"Yeah but it's Alli's party it's not like we can tell her to hold it down with all those girls."

"I know, what's up?" he asked as he held the remote and pushed the button to pause.

"Just checking on you, need anything else in here?" she asked as she sat in his lap.

"No, you are all that was missing," he said with a smile.

"Uh huh, wishing you had somewhere to go like Cory?"

Dean smiled; the young boy had gone to a neighbors for the night because he knew how things would turn out if he stayed home.

---

Cassie leaned down to kiss him before he could answer. He pushed his hands up her short tee shirt as she kissed him back. His lips moved gently across hers. So many emotions filled him; he didn't think he could be anywhere else in the world that would make him as happy. _Maybe this will be better than the game_, he pondered. Cassie wound her hands through his hair before she pushed her tongue into his mouth. Then he pulled her up farther on his lap. His body responded easily to her presence though he knew the den wasn't the place they could make out properly with visitors in the house. She put her hands around his shoulders as she got closer to him. He traced her nipples under her bra with her fingertips and she arched her back as she had a desire to straddle his lap to take him there on the sofa. He moved his hands all over her back but he knew it wasn't enough, because it rarely was. She moved back suddenly and he could see the passion in her eyes.

"Maybe we should take this to the room, I mean unless you want to finish watching the game," she suggested with a glint in her eyes.

She read his thoughts exactly.

---

Logan came back from the clinic and went straight to his room with little more than a

hello to his parents. Lydia looked at Sam as he watched Logan go.

"I would give him some time before…"

"I know he just looks upset."

"That's good if he is upset less likely he will allow that to happen to him any time or ever."

"You're right," he said as he went back to finish his review of what his dreams had shown him about Marianne and Joanna.

Lydia watched Sam from the floor as she played with Marianne. He pursed his lips as he made his notes on his lap as he sat on the sofa. She was quiet as she listened to the little girls noises. There hadn't been a moment that she hadn't been thrilled to have a small child in their home again. On the other hand, there were moments where she wished it had happened in another way. It wasn't fear just logic. Sam had worked so hard to get to his position; so many times, he had wanted to give up. She didn't want him to lose all he had worked for but she understood how he would do everything possible to keep the child.

---

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked her.

"Nothing."

"Oh come on you were lost in thought, is it something you can't say in front of the baby?" he teased her.

She grinned at him as he moved to sit on the floor with them. Marianne reached for him to take her in his lap.

"Dad dy."

Sam grinned, he was still getting used to her calling him daddy. He nuzzled his nose to her hair, "Sweet girl," he said.

Lydia tried to smile but the fear took her by surprise. _We can't lose her but to keep her…_

Sam looked up to see the uneasiness in his wife's eyes again.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"She is so sweet and innocent but what we are doing…"

Marianne reached around for Lydia again and she couldn't resist the little girl as she pulled her back into her arms.

"We are doing what is right," Sam said as he moved to them both to kissed their heads.

_That should settle that_, Joanna said as she watched. She sighed she was afraid one of them would get cold feet as some point.

---

Upstairs, Logan was about to phone Julie to tell her he wanted to break up with her then he put the phone down. He sighed. He liked them both, no, he loved Julie but he still liked Jenn, a lot. He picked the phone again to call Valerie, Val was his buddy, his go to girl for girl advice. They had been friends since day one. Before she picked up, he considered just walking over to her house down the street.

"Hello."

"Hey Val."

"Logan?"

"Yeah what's wrong?"

"Um, I can't talk to you," she said in a whisper.

"What? Why?"

"My parents found out you got Jenn pregnant now they don't want me to associate…"

"But that's not true you know Jenn was seeing an older guy," he said as he racked his hands through his dark hair.

"I know, let's just give them some time. I believe you Logan, I'm sorry but I have to go."

"Okay, later."

---

Logan sat down on his bed. _Rumors_. The rumors had begun and he just returned from the clinic. Jenn had been fine when he dropped her off at home but she had been quiet on the way back. He was worried about her but he wanted to give her time to think. She had thanked him for being there for her and the money. He shook his head as he recalled all the young girls he had seen in the clinic, _too many_ he thought. The nurse had told him they were only having exams _of course they are not all here for abortions._ He leaned back on the bed to close his eyes then felt a weight on it. When he opened his eyes, Julie was straddled over him. For a moment he didn't move. They were rarely in his room alone, he didn't find it was a good atmosphere for studying and maybe he was old fashioned but kissing and sex where totally different to him.

---

"Hey you."

"Hey," he said as he leaned up and she had to move off the bed.

"Your parents sent me up they are downstairs with the baby."

Logan smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"How did it go with Jenn?"

"Good as far as I could tell she wasn't saying much on the way back."

Julie watched Logan as he avoided her gaze.

"You still like her?"

He hesitated, he and Julie were good together. She was a serious student most of the time despite her cheerleader status. She had come on to him but he had found her straightforwardness refreshing. She was fearless and he had hoped that one day he could tell her his family secret.

"To be honest, I think I do a little."

She headed toward the door before he got up to stop her.

"But…… I know I love you," he said as he pulled her in his arms.

He did love Julie and any other girl would have been jealous to let her boyfriend go with his ex to have an abortion or do anything. Julie had trusted him; because of that, he felt he should stay with her.

---

Allysa was able to enjoy her party that night and she was happy when she finally dosed off about three in the morning. They were camped out in the den that her parents had vacated earlier. She had been the last to close her eyes as she looked around at her friends who had all fallen asleep. She hadn't wanted to miss anything. There were eight of them including her, Vanessa, and Mackenzie.

---

They had begun the night with pizza and wings before they cut the cake her mother had insisted upon, before they departed for the bowling alley. There some girls had bowled while other played video games. Mackenzie who had just turned twelve favored the video games but so did Allysa's friend, Nancy.

---

Nancy who wore glasses was a bit of a geek but Allysa had always enjoyed the girl's intelligence. She felt her and Mackenzie playing video games was fate. Allysa was reminded by her mother several times to make sure everyone had fun and not just bowl as if all her guests were bowling with her. The girl rolled her eyes after she took her turn then went to check on the other girls. Besides the gamers, there were a couple boy watchers in the food area. Allysa laughed as she approached them and surprised as they drooled over a passing guy who was old enough to be there teacher or at least a student teacher.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"Fine," Marsha mumbled as she totally ignored her hostess.

Allysa took the hint as she went back to her game. Cassie smiled as she passed by her. She still couldn't believe that she and Dean had been married long enough to have a teenager. It was weird.

---

**Flashback –Five Years before**

Dean had gone hunting with Sam for the first time in a very long time. He had left a week before Allysa's birthday with the promise he would be back on time. Sam had been on a vacation as well and Cassie assumed they needed some brother time. She and Lydia had planned a big to-do for Allysa's eight birthday partially to cover the fact that more than likely Dean wouldn't make the event.

"I can't believe he is doing this, he knows she loves birthdays and it's like it doesn't matter," Cassie said as she and Lydia walked around the party store.

Lydia bit her lip she knew Cassie didn't mean what she said. She realized her friend was only upset and disappointed by her husband's absence.

"Cassie you know Dean loves his children more than anything."

Cassie stopped her basket as she turned to Lydia with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah I know," she said hesitantly as Lydia pulled her into her arms.

She let her cry a moment before she asked her what was wrong.

"I guess I'm just scared of him being out hunting," she said as she pulled herself together.

"No, that isn't all of it right?"

Cassie bit her lip as her eyes welled up with tears again. Lydia looked around they needed to talk alone not in the middle of a store. She moved the basket from Cassie's grasp before she led her outside into the sunshine.

---

Lydia didn't say anything as they sat down on a bench in front of the store.

Cassie shook her head, "I'm sorry it's you know I guess I am just worried."

But Lydia didn't buy it besides the fact that Cassie had allowed her to pull her out of the store.

"Are you sure? Hey you can tell me anything, I won't tell Dean or any one you don't want me to."

Cassie sighed, I think I'm pregnant again."

"What?"

"I know it is a bit unexpected and I do not think Dean wants any more."

Lydia looked in her face.

"You are kidding right?"

"I don't know for sure I just am late, and he is gone."

Lydia smiled as she hugged Cassie again. She had been through the same thing and no one had ever known about it. Being a hunter herself, she was able to hide her emotions a bit better than Cassie. She felt sorry for her she also had a feeling it was nerves and not a baby that was Cassie's problem.

"Well only time will tell," Lydia said as Cassie felt better after sharing what she thought.

---

As things worked out Dean arrived two days before the birthday with a gift for his baby girl. Cassie was relieved to see him and her body responded by correcting itself. Cassie felt better after Dean came back happy and ready to celebrate his daughter's special day despite the fact that the demon was still out on the prowl. The signs that had chased had all but disappeared in Wyoming by the time they arrived.

**End Flashback**

---

Afterward they arrived back at the house around eleven that night where Cassie had taken her leave of the young girls and gone to hang out with Dean. After chitchat, a few calls to forbidden boys and lots of yelling they found the den empty so they watched a couple of movies before they began to doze.

---

When Allysa woke up with a loud scream Dean rushed into the room only to find all of his daughters friends around her for comfort. He backed out into the hall as he made his way back to his bedroom.

"She okay?"

"I guess the girls were consoling her I did not want to intrude," Dean said with a frown.

"That was best you know. She would hate for them to think you were her hero every time she had a nightmare."

"Even though it's true?" he asked with a smile as the snuggled back under the covers.

TBC

Please leave feedback.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Dean got up to go check on the girls but stopped at the door of the den. He stood there for a moment certain they hadn't seen him. All the girls had awakened and where gathered around Allysa on the floor. He left when he saw his little girl was fine. He didn't want to embarrass her by running to her aid. He sighed as he went back to the bedroom. Cassie smiled when she saw him.

"She okay?"

"Yeah, she seems fine," he replied with a slight frown.

"Well, you didn't say anything right?" Cassie asked with the hope that Dean had played it cool for his daughter's sake.

"No, I don't think anyone but Alli knew I was there, she probably only sensed me," he said as he pulled back the covers with a smirk.

"Yeah cause you too have that daddy daughter connection left over from the day, though she would not have wanted them all to know her Daddy ran to help her every time something happens."

"I know," he said with a frown as she smiled up at him.

Sometimes she thought Dean was the spoiled one, he had so enjoyed his daughter running to him with every scrap, bruise and heaven knew it all started before she could talk. He had sat for hours listening to her baby talk some days, while he only stared at her in wonder. Dean pulled Cassie into his arms after they were both in bed. She grinned as she snuggled under his neck. _I hope their closeness returns some day._

_---_

Vanessa and Mackenzie watched Allysa as she told them all what she dreamed about. Allysa knew she couldn't tell any of them the truth so she just made up something.

"It was weird one of those dreams where I was being chased," she said with a laugh.

"Oh I hate those," one of the other girls said with a smile.

"Yeah I woke up as was at the edge of a cliff," Allysa added as she smiled at everyone.

"That is so scary," Another girl chimed in before they began to talk of their dreams.

Some had dreamed of flying or falling, and they laughed as they discussed them.

After a few minutes, Allysa excused herself to go get some water. MacKenzie bit her lip as she watched her cousin leave the room.

---

The young girl was well aware of her cousin's situation and worried that something was wrong. At first when her father had told her that Allysa may have been having visions she was jealous. Her father was the one with the special gifts why couldn't she be the one that was special, she had wondered. But later she realized it was no ones fault and that the gifts in her family were random.

---

Once Allysa was in the kitchen she tried not to panic as the dream came back to her full force. She felt bad she had lied to her friends but they would have not understood her real dream. She could see it as though it was all happening again.

_Sam and Lydia as well as MacKenzie and Logan had been looking for Marianne in the woods. They all seemed upset and concerned for the little girl. Logan had looked older with a mustache while Mackenzie was taller_. Then the dream had changed a bit when she saw that _MacKenzie had found Marianne hiding behind a tree in tears. _ The scenery had changed from more springtime to snow. Allysa didn't understand if they were looking for her in one season and didn't find her til the next. It all had to mean something. Besides, MacKenzie's role in the dream seemed more mature would account for Logan's mustache. It had to be in the future, she reasoned with herself.

"_Hey Sweetie we love you so much, no one is going to take you from us I promise," MacKenzie had said to the little girl before they hugged. _

Then the worse part of the dream happened, there was a man in a hood that came up behind the two girls to grab them, that was when Allysa had screamed.

---

Lost in thought Allysa didn't hear Cassie when she came in the room.

"Hey you okay?"

"I don't know Mom, it was a weird dream. Maybe even a vision I don't know."

Then she told her all about it. Cassie was a little disturbed but refused to let it show to her daughter.

"Hey it's okay um, I will call your uncle Sam to make sure everything…."

"No, mom this dream seems like it's in the future. I think we can wait to talk to uncle Sam tomorrow okay," she insisted.

Cassie agreed as she left the kitchen to go tell Dean what she had heard.

---

The next day Sam and Lydia came by with Marianne after the girls left. They all gathered in the kitchen to talk about the dream. Allysa looked up at Sam as he pursed his lips.

"Uncle Sam I wasn't in the dream or whatever it was but when I thought of it later I think for some reason I…"

"What?"

"The lady you described to us as Marianne's mother I think I was her. I mean it was so weird. I was watching what happened from above."

"But why do you think you were Joanna?" Sam asked with dread.

He wasn't sure he wanted Joanna messing with his family's minds. What if Joanna wasn't innocent in all of this the way they originally had believed?

"I'm sorry maybe it was just a feeling I can't really explain it. It was like when the man showed up to get them it was as though I felt deep rage something I have never felt before."

---

Dean asked Sam if he had any idea of what was happening and Sam only shrugged.

"I told you before it seems as though she tries to communicate to me in my sleep?"

"Who?" Cassie asked as she came back in the room.

"Joanna, I have had strange dreams but they don't usually stick with me. I have tried to write a couple down for Lydia to review recently," he said as he looked at his wife.

"Yeah, so far I cannot interpret them even using online sources."

"Maybe they are personal, you may need to go into her background again," Dean said as he smiled at his daughter who looked sleepy.

Marianne clapped in Lydia's lap getting everyone's attention before they all laughed at her.

"Guess it is a plan," Sam said.

---

Joanna was excited she had wanted to find a way to help Sam figure out the mystery of Marianne. He had worked so much the last few weeks she had begun to worry. When she found out another member of his family could be reached through visions she thought she would give it a try. She wasn't sure how much freedom she had to play around with either. She had heard the invisible realm had as many rules as the visible one which she found distasteful.

---

She watched the family as they moved the focus to eating. She was surprised when she saw something move across the room. It was another opaque figure. A second later it stood in front of her. She knew instantly who it had to be, as the blonde woman's face became clearer.

"You are the reason they knew of the supernatural aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm their mother. And you are causing trouble for them?" Mary asked angry suddenly.

"No, I have an interest in the little girl."

Mary looked at Marianne then at the ghost in front of her."

"She is yours?"

"Yes, I am Joanna."

"She is beautiful," Mary said hesitantly.

---

Sam felt something as he looked around the room between bites. Lydia watched him for a moment before he saw her and smiled.

"Is she here?"

He nodded before his reply, "I think so but she's not alone."

"What?" Lydia asked as she put her fork down.

Sam explained he had gotten used to Joanna's presence enough to almost tell what mood she was in.

"Whoever it is seems friendly with her."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Great ghost whisperer, can you tell who this other presence might be?" he teased his brother.

Allysa tried not to laugh.

"Only that they are friendly and I need to get to work for the rest of the day."

---

"Thanks for stopping by," Cassie said as she hugged her brother in law.

"Yeah Bro, thanks for taking time out of your otherwise busy day," Dean tried to say with a straight face but failed miserably.

Sam pulled Dean into a hug for his smart ass attitude.

"Hey I might wrinkle you," Dean said as he struggle to get away from his overly tall brother.

"Nope it's wrinkle free," he said as he left his wife and Marianne with kisses.

"Maybe it was grandma," Allysa suggested to Dean as he took her to school.

"Why would you say that?"

"Sorry Dad," she answered as she looked curiously at her father's profile.

"No reason to be sorry, I just wondered why you would suggest that."

"She is dead like Joanna…."

"Your grandfather is dead why couldn't it be him?"

---

Allysa was quiet she had heard rumors that her grandfather John was in hell. She didn't know how to say that to her Dad. She knew that he had somehow blamed himself for his father's death. So she only shrugged when he asked the question.

"Well it could have been anyone maybe someone died in our house that we know nothing about," Dean suggested.

"You're right," Allysa conceded with hopes of ending the discussion.

Dean was quiet for a few moments. Maybe this was the time he could bond with his daughter again.

"You don't have to tip-toe around the fact that my father sold his soul so I could live."

Allysa's mouth dropped open. She had never heard that story before. It seemed so sad but it also seemed like a meaningful sacrifice. Was it true, her grandfather died so her father could live? Without his dying she would have not been born. She was bewildered and wanted to know all about it. But saw they had arrived at her school.

"Dad, could you tell me all about it later? Please?"

"Yeah sure, honey, if you want to hear it. Some of the details might be a bit scary."

"I can handle it just promise you will tell me."

"Okay, later."

Allysa grinned when she got out of the car. _This_ _could be interesting._

---

Sam worked several hours and was leaving the courthouse before he had a chance to think about what happened earlier. He was certain whatever was going on was not evil. Though he pursed his lips as he reached to open his door to his car. There was a flash in his head of a blonde woman, it looked like his mother but he knew she had destroyed herself to save them. _It couldn't be._ He got into the car and sat still as he tried to recall what she had said the last time he saw her, the only time he could ever remember. _"I'm sorry"_

_--- _

Over the years, he had never figured out what she had to be sorry for though he had to confess his life with Lydia had been at the forefront of his mind since they married. He rarely allowed himself to think that he should have stayed single. He couldn't imagine his life without his family. The guilt of bringing them into his world had faded over time. Though he and Dean discussed it every couple of months. Usually about the time they felt really blessed and happy.

"_We're both selfish bastards,"_ Dean would say.

Sam would shake his head in insistence that their parents would have wanted them to have a life, especially their mother. Then they would toast to their wives and kids and move on to a happier subject.

---

Sam jumped when someone tapped on his window. He turned to see it was Lydia with a frown on her face.

"You stood me up," she said with a half smile.

"Sorry, I had some things on my mind, I was on the way."

She went around to the passenger side then got in the car with him. He immediately reached for her to press a light kiss to her lips. Lydia had other ideas as she pulled his head down to hers and pushed her tongue in his mouth with a moan. Sam moved his hand over her back as he pulled her close to him. They enjoyed the kiss for several minutes before they came up for air. Their breathing was labored as they looked into one another eyes.

"Missing me today I see," Sam said as she smiled at him.

"Always Sweetie, some days more than others."

"I'm glad we could get together today I think we should discuss Marianne."

"What about her?" Lydia asked as they backed out to get onto the street.

Sam expressed that he believed Marianne was special but he had no clue how. Since she had shown no signs of her own, or so he believed, of having gifts.

"Well all we can do is keep an eye on her, right? I mean with our experience it shouldn't be too hard."

"Yeah that's true, I guess I didn't want you to be surprised if that turns out to be the catch with her."

"You worry too much, Sam. We can handle this situation."

They went on to discuss the presence at the house and how Sam had the impression it was his mother again.

"Oh wow, I remember before you said you felt her at he hospital years ago when I was sick."

"I just wonder why she is around. I dread the thought that it could be because we never avenged her death."

"Don't blame yourself."

Sam was quiet, if they had done their jobs right their mother would be at peace. Maybe it was time they went back on the hunt.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Dean and Cassie gathered in the living room with the children to tell them the truth about their grand parents. It was a discussion that had put off longer than they had originally planned. Dean believed that Cory was old enough to hear what had happened also so he sat as eager to hear as Alyssa.  
"When I was four years old,…" he began as Cassie held his hand.  
She listened intently, as she had never heard every detail herself over all the years of their relationship. She watched him as he hesitated a few times during the telling of the tale of the death of his mother. Cassie figured it had to be hard to express even after the passage of so much time. She felt for her husband, he still had problems with displaying emotions with the exception of hugs for the children.  
"All that started when Sam was six months old," he ended the first story.

Cory bit his lip before he raised his hand.  
"You don't have to raise your hand this isn't school," Dean said with a smile.  
"Okay, well I just wondered why your Dad wanted to try to find the thing when he figured out what had happened."  
"You mean why didn't he just move on and try to get over it?"  
"Yeah?"  
"That is a question I asked every day of my life son. Though I think the Marine in him just wanted to get back at what had caused him the greatest grief."  
Alyssa watched her father as he spoke with Cory and answered his questions. She suddenly realized how much she admired her father. She contemplated what he had told them about losing his mother as a toddler, to living on the road from motel to motel, without ever having a regular life. She never guessed his upbringing had been so strange.

"You have questions before I go on?" Dean asked his quiet daughter.  
"It all sounds so tragic and scary, but can you tell us the rest about grandpa?"  
"Sure I was going to do that next," Dean said as he began the story about his father's demise.  
"I'm sorry, um I know you were fearful for me because of how your mother and Jess died, but …" Cassie began.  
"Um yeah, we found out that Sam was the connection there. You were in less danger with me then Lydia was with Sammy."  
"Oh," Alyssa said.  
Dean explained how Sam was the missing link in those earlier deaths. Then he went on to tell the story of the car accident that led to his father selling his soul for his life.

The room was deathly quiet after the revelation. Everyone looked a Dean as though he had told the worse punchline ever. Cassie felt for her husband because she knew it had to hurt to lose both parents in such weird circumstances. She broke the silence.  
"I believe things happen for a reason. Your father made a decision that allowed you to have children that you love, his sacrifice was worthy though admittedly…"  
"Foolish, idiotic, negligent, an easy quick fix…" Dean said before he jumped up then stamped out of the room."  
Alyssa and Cory looked at Cassie who only sighed.  
"He is not over that yet," Cory said sadly.  
"I think not," Cassie said with a grim smile as the two children gathered around her for a hug.  
"He seems sad," Alyssa observed as she looked at her mother.  
"Yeah, I'll go check on him, you two go off to bed, okay."  
"It's my fault if I hadn't asked…."  
"Not your fault Alli, we needed to let you too in on the details. I mean you knew general details all your life but now you know why it all began."  
Alyssa nodded as she followed her brother out of the living room then up the stairs to their rooms.

***  
At Sam's house, he and Lydia were gathered in front of the computer screen. Lydia had finally found more information on Joanna's family and her fiancée. Sam nodded as he searched the court records. Joanna's fiancée had an extensive record since his juvenile days but they were under an alias. He wondered if Joanna had any idea what type of guy she had hooked up with. It was only the guy but the guy's family was bad news. He pursed his lips as he leaned back in the chair.  
"Wow?"  
"Yeah, but I am sitting here wondering if there is a supernatural connection," Lydia said.  
Sam started to laugh, it was a laugh that wouldn't stop. He was leaned over puffing with tears in his eyes five minutes later when he finally stopped after Lydia brought his water.  
"I'm sorry. My brain must be totally fried."  
"What?" Lydia asked totally out of the loop on the reason for his giggle fit.  
"Hey what's up in here?" Logan asked from the door.  
"Nothing, sorry to disturb you," Lydia said with a smile at her son.  
"Just wondering what is going on, Dad you okay?"  
"Yeah son, my mind is not sharp sometime then when it clicks I guess I amuse myself," Sam confessed.  
Logan smiled at both of them before he wandered off down the hall again.

"So what was the revelation?"  
Sam told Lydia that with all the research, the thinking about the baby and Joanna, at times he forgot the supernatural aspects. If Joanna was involved in something then of course her boyfriend may have been also. Though they did not know for certain but it was a possiblity.  
"Remember Alyssa's dream where it seems that Marianne ran away from us, maybe it wasn't us she ran from maybe it was her parents. I mean dreams are symbolic. She was found by Mackey which could represent a similar soul or some time of soul connection."  
"You mean Mackey represents you because you found Marianne and are the one protecting her or attempting to understand why she was left and what her mother wants to show you about it all."  
"Exactly. "  
Lydia nodded. The idea had is merits. They had to consider that Marianne was special that Joanna who they believed was her mother watched over her and also that Joanna was still attempting to help Marianne. Lydia's main concern was if Joanna was a good spirit and not a bad one in disguise.

***  
Back at Dean's Cassie found Dean outside on the patio. He sat in one of the chairs with his hands on his knees and his head in his hands. She stopped to watch him for long moments. He was such a sweetheart to her, so kind and gentle. She hated she had ever for a moment turned away from him. Then Dean looked up before he put out his hand to her.  
"You okay?"  
He nodded as she sat in his lap, "I'm fine."  
She looked in his eyes as the reflection of the moon was the only light.  
"I won't defend your father but I have to say I thank him for saving your life though it was stupid the way he did it. Can you imagine how I would have felt to find out later you had died after I sent you away saying I was a realist. I was stupid."  
"Cas," Dean tried to interrupt.  
"No, I was just scared, if I hadn't been scared I would have told you the truth. I would have said I will be here for you whenever you want to stop by…."  
"Don't okay, I knew you still loved me, Sweetie."

He held her close to him as he breathed in her fragrance. He still believed John jumped the gun on the soul deal but he also had to thank his father for allowing him to live. Admittedly,he had been angry for a long time after and from time to time he still felt that way. He also agreed with Cassie that without that sacrifice he would have missed out on many blessings that involved his children as well as one another.  
"It seems blasphemous to feel blessed because of what Dad did."  
"In one way it does but it is what you make of the life that was saved that counts."  
He leaned down to kiss her, he loved her perspective more often then not. She was level headed and it kept him sane quite often.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sam stood by the window in his office. His head was down and his face was lightly pressed against the cool pane. He had taken off his suit coat and tie as he felt more relaxed then earlier in the court room. He wanted to smile, he wanted to cry but he didn't know which to do. He had won the case for the mother of the baby that died while in her mother's care. He wanted to be happy that his defense had saved the woman. So now why did he feel like he had made a mistake? Not that it mattered since his office defended those who couldn't afford to pay for a lawyer. That was the curse of his position. His goal was to some day to have a law office of his own. He wanted a private practice where he could pick and choose the cases he would work. He wanted to help people in dire need and those who had been wronged, it was what he had been taught to do. He sighed before he heard someone come in the room. He turned to see that Lydia had arrived.

"Congrats," she said as she went into his open arms.  
She wore a light blue striped pantsuit and her long auburn hair hung in waves around her shoulders. Sam smiled when he saw her. She made everything okay again in his world. She had not come to court at his request since he was nervous about being first string in the case. As the assistant district attorney, he rarely had to speak in court, most often he was in charge of the paralegals and other office staff, but this time he had been given the opportunity to strut his stuff. He had to admit it had felt good.  
"Thanks," he whispered into her hair.

Lydia knew he had begun to doubt the mothers' story near the end. He didn't know why his feelings had changed maybe he had started to be more skeptical because his client seemed to be a bit arrogant after the statistics had been reviewed in court.  
"You did your best and it turned out fine," Lydia said as she looked in his eyes.  
"You're right, now I can focus on the mystery of Marianne for a while. The next few cases I have I am only helping with the research. I get a bit of a break."  
"I love the sound of that," she said as she followed him before he cut off the light then shut the door.

That night Sam was thrashing in his sleep as the images came to him. _He was running from someone or something. He held a bundle in his arms that seemed to be moving against his chest. His breathing was labored. He couldn't catch his breath, and he struggled against the bundled as he feel to his knees. Someone was calling to him but it wasn't his name that was being called, it was Joanna's. He ran faster though it seemed he went in circles for quite a while until he didn't feel as though he was being followed any longer. Up ahead he saw an opening and he headed toward it just before he felt pain his chest then his lungs seems to be giving out. He entered the dark cave slowly but with the intent to go in and hide._

Sam woke up with a start. He was covered in sweat as he looked questioningly around the room. He was the only one in the bed and he did not hear Marianne's breathing as he usually did. He got up slowly, unsure of what to expect. He padded across the room in his bare feet to find the little girl missing. He bit his lip as he pondered where she could be. Then he sighed as he assumed Lydia must have her. He went into the shower to clean up, he figured he must smell awful.

He went into the large bathroom and removed his pajamas before he climbed into the stall after he moved back the glass shower door. At first he leaned against the wall as he tried to remember the dream or vision he wasn't sure which it had been. "Joanna why don't you just tell me what happening?" he said aloud, "I only want to help your child."  
After he felt refreshed he finally went downstairs to find Lydia after he checked in on his teenagers. They were both sound asleep in their beds, all is well with them.

Once he was in the kitchen, he found Lydia smiling as she talked to Marianne. The little girl was in her high chair jabbering away as though she understood. Sam smiled when he saw them.  
"Hey, everything okay in here?"  
"Oh we are fine. Marianne woke up and I didn't want her to awaken you so we came down for a snack."  
"Well, it looks like you all are having fun."  
***

Across town Alyssa was dreaming of a little girl left alone in a cave. _The little girl was the child soon to be called Marianne. Her mother died not long after her mother took her deep inside the dark cave while she was running from her murderer, her future husband. The ghosts in the cave saw the little one. The cave held the bodies of many that had been sacrificed. It was a haven of rest for those women, they had the power to protect the living at least in that place. More than once they had saved others though they never had the chance to save themselves. The Legend of the Cave had grown but no one had discovered it's source. Alyssa screamed out in her sleep as she saw the ghost as they looked after the baby._

Dean stood at the door for a second, before he went in to gently shake his daughter.  
"Alli, wake up."  
Alyssa woke up to see her father stood over her.  
"Daddy?"  
"Hey you having bad dreams in here?"  
She only looked at him as she sat up in the bed, a he pushed her hair behind her ear.  
"Go ahead you can tell me, tell me anything."  
"It was about Marianne and the cave."

Dean encouraged her to tell him all she could remember even though she seemed a bit upset but intrigued.  
"This time, Daddy, I felt more like I was watching and less like I was the one watching the dream."  
"Well that means something…I'm sure," he said hesitantly.  
He felt out of his area with Alyssa, he really needed to talk to his brother about the dream which may have been a vision from Joanna.

At times, he wished they had never found Marianne but most often he was glad for his brother and the little girl that they had found one another, no matter how. Alyssa seemed to be sleepy again after she finished talking. Dean moved off the bed where he had sat, kissed her check and said good night again.  
"Daddy, can you stay til I go back to sleep?"  
"Sure," he said as she moved over and he lay down again on top of the covers before she lay her head on his shoulder.  
Maybe all of this would renew their close relationship, Dean certainly hoped so.

***

The next night the two families met for dinner at Cassie and Dean's house. Sam was glad he had a chance to get together with Dean and his family for a change. It had been a while and he missed the normalcy of it when he was unavailable, though his family frequently had meals with them.

After dinner, all the adults gathered in the living room to chat about Sam and Alyssa's most recent dreams.  
"Maybe we should have a séance," Dean said with a smile.  
Everyone glared at him and he shrugged as his smile turned into a frown.

"I don't want the kids to get it in their heads that is how we solve things," Cassie insisted.  
"I agree," Lydia said her Christian upbringing was at the forefront of her mind on the matter despite her hunting past.  
With the exception of practical ways to kill evil she stayed away from the occult.  
"We won't," Sam said as he rubbed his wife's leg.  
He realized she was sensitive about some things and it was only one of the many reasons that he loved her so very much.  
"Just kidding."

Between the two dreams, they determined that Joanna had been murdered by her boyfriend, sometime recently because the baby couldn't have been left for very long since she was in good condition when the found except for a cold. The ghosts in the cave had saved the baby, which connected up with the rumors about the area they had run across.  
"I think that there is some type of sacrificial ceremonies taking place in that area. Why else would there be so many missing women and children. Now with the new information about the spirits helping it only makes sense," Sam said.  
They all agreed.

******{In the Invisible Realm}**  
Joanna was ecstatic, she was glad Sam loved Marianne. She was glad that she had heard enough about him to know he would a good father for her precious baby. She only wished she had lived though her life was in shambles when she died. Maybe it was always someone's plan that she die to give her daughter a better life. She had to believe that. She sighed as she hovered in the room.

She wasn't surprised when Mary showed up a few minutes later. The older woman talked with her frequently about her boys. Mary was proud that they had taken time off to have families though she still hoped to be avenged. She couldn't be angry that they had children of their own despite the fact that she did worry about that scenario at times.

"You know they will do what they can for Marianne."  
"Yeah, I do."  
"I think that they have enough information to maybe figure out the mystery now."  
"Well most of it," Joanna said as she bit her lip.  
"Joanna?" Mary said with a raised eyebrow.  
"I don't want to overwhelm them and besides the longer she is with them the more they will love her," she said as she dared not meet the older woman's eyes.  
Mary smiled, maybe Joanna had a point.

_{Back to the Visible Realm}_  
Sam arrived home to find the kitchen wrecked. There was what looked like vomit on the floor by the table, on the counter set an open loaf of bread , a skillet sat cooling on the stove with food still inside, the table was set with a dish but it looked as though it had not been eaten from, he sighed. _What the hell happened here?_

For a moment he hesitated to go further into the house. But he took a deep breath as he yelled for Lydia. He walked slowly as he looked from left to right though he did not have a weapon he still had a few spidey senses. The rest of the house seemed neat and tidy which made him more concerned. He stood in his bedroom as he tried to remember if there was an appointment that Lydia had mentioned, but his memory came up empty.

He reached for his cell phone only to find out that it was turned off. Then he recalled that he had pushed it off to save time from fumbling through the device to put it on vibrate on the way to a meeting that morning. The musicals sounds of the cell phone reviving filled the room just before Sam saw how many message had come for him. Their were six marked urgent.

He held the phone to his ear to listen to the most recent one.  
"Sam we are at the hospital, Marianne is really sick, please come as soon as you get this." The message was four hours old. He left the house immediately and phoned Lydia on the way.  
"Sorry, I just got the message" he explained.  
"Oh Sam, she wouldn't stop crying after she threw up, it broke my heart I had to get her to a doctor," Lydia said, as Sam could tell she was almost in tears.  
"How is she doing now?" he asked as he got in his car.  
"They ran tests on her and think she should be fine. I'm sorry about the kitchen I didn't want to waste any time."  
"No, you did the right thing, I'm on my way, see you in a minute," Sam said as he put away the phone before he drove out of the drive way.

Cassie asked if Sam was on the way as Lydia returned to the waiting area with a small smile.  
"He is, you know I feel like a new mother it has been so long since I had a little on in the house."  
Cassie smiled, she knew Lydia was a good mother.  
"You did the right thing, it was not a time for guessing."  
"The way she was screaming I was afraid of her hurting something, though I believe when she threw up she frightened herself."  
"She scared you too," Cassie said as Lydia sat down beside her.

Sam walked in about fifteen minutes later. He still wore his suit from work, a dark blue pin stripe and he had on his tie. Lydia smiled with relief as she saw her handsome husband walk in the room as though he owned. His heart beat strong in his chest a the sight of her. At the house for a moment he thought there had been some sort of tragedy and had cursed his busyness for not taking care of his phone properly.

"Hey you two," he said to the ladies.  
"Hi," Lydia said as she went into his strong arms.  
She felt better, immediately. She felt safe and warm as she realized now that Sam had arrived things would be alright.  
"Hi Cassie," he said when Lydia released him so they could have a seat as they waited.  
"Hi Sam, hey I'm going to go get the kids from the neighbors now that Sam is here," she told Lydia as she picked up her purse to leave.  
"Thanks for coming," Sam said with a smile for his sister in law.  
"No problem, that is what family is all about," Cassie replied as she smiled at the couple before she walked away.

Lydia explained how she had prepared food for Marianne and the little girl had been fine then she suddenly spit her food up all over the floor before she began to wail.  
"Sam I don't know why it was just peas and carrots. They didn't find anything lodged in her throat."  
Sam put his arm around her shoulders.  
"Just a fluke thing probably. It is a good thing that you were quick to bring her in."  
"I felt so strange when I came in with her she was still crying and her face was red peopled turned to stare, I felt like I had done something."  
Sam frowned it wasn't like Lydia to be so sensitive to what others thought around her. She was a confident woman that took care of things with care and thought she normally would not have mentioned this type of incident.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he looked in her eyes.  
"Yeah I will be fine I guess part of me was concerned that someone would question why I was carrying a little Blonde baby," she said sheepishly.  
"Well you have every right she is ours for all intent and purposes. Are you sure there isn't something else going on here?" he asked.  
Lydia hesitated.  
"Go ahead spill it you will tell me anyway," he said as he raised her chin to look into her hazel eyes.

"I had a visitor today someone who said they had the wrong house but the guy made me nervous."  
"What do you mean?"  
"He looked a bit unsavory, I don't know like a drug addict or a con. He apologized and left but he seemed familiar like I had seen him around before."  
"Really? What did he look like?"  
"Um, tall brunette, he wore a hat, jeans, a tee shirt and sneakers, nothing that would stand out except in our neighborhood he was out of place."  
"Promise you will be careful," he hesitated to say it could be someone who had been convicted with his help. It was one of things he didn't like about being a lawyer.  
"Yeah, I called you about him but you didn't get back to me."  
Sam told her about the cell phone issue. She understood that things happened it wasn't his fault she insisted.

It was almost an hour before they were able to take Marianne home. No problems were found she was perfectly okay. Sam carried the little girl to the car for Lydia and buckled her in the car seat.  
"Meet you back at home, okay."  
She nodded with a smile for him, "Okay."

That night on the computer Sam checked to see if anyone had been released from jail since he began work. He found about five people that were on parole but none fit the description that Lydia had given. Most were of average height and had been put away for drug related crimes. Not the type of criminals that looked to retaliate on lawyers.

He scratched his head before he went in to research Joanna's ex. It had been a few weeks since he dared to search for the guy. The last few times he had come empty since the young man had told his story of Joanna's death. Either had moved on with his life or he was a sneaky one.

Sam came across a story about the man, Evan that showed he was engaged which he had not seen before. The picture of the woman looked uncannily like Joanna. She had brown hair and blue eyes plus she was straight out of high school. He bit his lip as he wondered why women got into bad relationships so young.

He really wanted to get the guy. He was the type of guy that gave men a bad name. On closer examination of the picture Sam noticed the girl was pregnant. Was Evan getting this girls to sacrifice their children? It was something that had bothered him about the dream of Joanna before. He reached for the phone to call Dean.

Cassie answered on the first ring.  
"Hey Cas, is Dean there?"  
"Yeah, Sam hold on."  
Lydia came in the room as he waited to talk to his brother. He pointed to the picture on the screen to show Lydia. She nodded as she read the small article and looked at the picture. Sam whispered the answer to her whispered question as he waited on the line.  
"Yes, that is Joanna's ex."  
She nodded, as she bit on her lip before she moved Sam's chair so she could sit in his lap.

"Hey Dean, we need to go on a hunt." Sam said into the mouthpiece.  
Lydia could hear Dean's laugh.  
"No I'm serious," Sam insisted, "This time for human prey."  
"Hey if it is a weekend I am in," Dean said this time serious.  
Sam explained the situation then hung up to pull Lydia close for a kiss, she wound her arms around his neck as he moaned. With the languish use of his tongue he explored her mouth and a moment later she led him away from the computer to the bed room.  
He would worry about the mystery in the morning.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Dean got off early that Friday afternoon so he and Sam could leave. Sam had worked a half day to continue his research though he had not come up with any additional information. Lydia encouraged him to ask around in the guys town discreetly and hope for the best though Sam did not like the sound of that advice. He wanted to know why the man would chase after his bride to be then kill her, the thought had haunted him for months.

He stood in the nursery over Marianne's crib before he was ready to leave that day. Lydia came in behind him and wrapped her arms around him.  
"You will find the answer, I have faith in you, Sweetie," she said before he turned into her arms.  
"I hope so, it would be unbearable if another mother and child die because of this man."  
Lydia looked up into his eyes as he leaned down to kiss her. His hands roamed her soft behind just as Logan came to the door.

"Hey you ready to go Dad?"  
Sam cleared his throat before he gave Lydia one last little smile.  
"Yeah we should leave."  
Lydia gave him another quick kiss before he looked down at the baby again then left the room.

Downstairs he said good bye to Mackey who sat at the table with Alli. They were playing a game or pretending to he wasn't sure which. He knew Alli was apprehensive because of her dreams and he felt sorry for her but didn't want to embarrass the girl in front of her cousins.  
"See you in a couple days," he said in general before MacKenzie kissed his cheek after he leaned down for her.  
"Later Dad," she said with a smile just as Lydia came into the kitchen to watch from the window to see them drive out of the driveway.

Lydia knew hunting or searching of any kind could be dangerous. She hoped and prayed that her family would be okay. She and the girls stood in the garage and waved as they pulled out of the yard.

***

Dean's scenario was similar at his house he met Sam as he drove in and waved to Cassie who stood at the front door. Dean was positive that she looked nervous. All the times they had been hunting he had not seen such a sad lost look on his wife's face but he blew it off and assumed it was separation anxiety. It had been a while since they had been apart.

Five hours later, the guys stopped for the night. It was dark and they knew anyone who could answer questions for them would be in bed. They checked in at the desk as the Reese's and went upstairs to their room. Since they were all men they figured there was no reason to split up. Besides over the years the strength in number thing had come in handy.

"Who wants the sofa?" Dean asked as he dropped his bag on the floor of the room.  
"I'll take it," Logan volunteered.  
Sam raised his eyebrows, "Really,? Mr. I am private wants to sleep in the open?" Sam teased his son.  
"Yeah Dad, I don't want to have to endure the sounds of the phone sex you plan to have with Mom, you too can be pretty loud," he teased his father.  
Sam blushed and Dean laughed.  
"Hey Uncle you are just as bad," Logan added.  
Dean smirked, he wasn't ashamed for loving his wife when and whenever he could, "Hey in a few years you will have the same inclinations."  
Logan shook his head with a smile as the older men went into the separate rooms and shut the door. They had already eaten so it was all about getting shut eye so they could get back on the road.

Dean came back out of the room a few minutes later to take a shower while Sam stayed in his room on his laptop. Something nagged Sam about the whole situation. The cave in his dreams was haunted, he understood that much. The cave where they found Marianne was the one connected with a local legend.

From what he had read the Legend of the cave indicated that a pregnant woman had been taken to the cave by her husband and murdered. Now on the night of the full moon which was the same as the night of her death you can hear the woman crying. However the recent reports have always indicated that the crying sound comes from all over the area, there is no way to pinpoint the direction. Sam knew for a fact that without Joanna's help they wouldn't have seen the cave because it was covered over with brush, even then it wasn't a large opening. The new twist to the legend had been that someone or something had made it almost impossible to get to the caves. This ghost apparition or whatever had spent time trying to keep people from the cave. Sam assumed that someone had been Joanna waiting for him.

But how could Joanna have known that he and the guys would stop at the hotel not far away? How could anyone have predicted that? Sam bit his lip as he pondered the question just before the phone rang.  
"Hey Baby," he said as he moved from the chair to the bed.  
He rubbed his eyes before he put the phone in the crook of his neck so he could bend down to untie his shoes.  
"How is it going?" Lydia asked hesitantly.  
"Oh we stopped for the night, all is well."  
Sam heard the hesitancy in his wife's voice. He had begun to worry about Lydia lately. She wasn't acting herself.

"That's good." was all she said.  
"So you ready for bed," he asked as he lay down with his clothes on.  
"Yes I am wearing your favorite night gown, the beige one made out of silk with the small lace ribbons down the front."  
"Really?"  
The thought of her in that nightie made him immediately excited. His pants were suddenly tight in the crotch.  
"You there?" she asked.  
"Yes," he breathed huskily into the phone as he bit his lip.  
Lydia laughed to herself. Sam was a bit predictable at times but she loved him for it.

"Hold on," he said as he put the phone down then went to lock the door.  
Afterward he took off his clothes then slid under the covers before retrieving the phone.  
"You comfy?" she asked with a smile in her voice this time.  
"Uh huh and I wish you were here," he said.  
She told him to close his eyes and imagine what she looked like. Sam smiled as he did that very thing. He could see her hair as it laid loosely against the pillows. Her long lashes against her tan cheeks. Her sweet rounded breasts as they caressed the fabric of her gown. In his mind he could almost touch her. He bit his lip when her realized she was talking again.

"You in the zone?" she asked.  
"Oh I am way in the zone," he said with a sigh.  
"I can see you too,," she said, " So muscular firm and parts of you so very hard and sexy."  
In the past, Sam might have blushed at the thought of someone describing him that way but after many years of marriage he was comfortable with the idea and a bit proud that she saw him as virile and masculine. No more Samantha jokes, he thought, of course that had been from Dean.

While Sam and Lydia did their thing, Dean spoke with Logan in the living area.  
"So how is Linda?"  
"Oh she's fine we're still together, you know."  
"Uh huh?"  
"No sex talk, Uncle Dean, please I couldn't take it right now," he said with a smile at Dean.  
"Hey I wasn't going to say anything sexual, I was just asking. We haven't spoke in a while you know.  
"Yeah I know since we went on the hunt and came back with Marianne."  
"Hey Logan, I don't want you to hesitate to come to me if you know you feel you can't talk to Sam about stuff."  
Logan nodded.

"Uncle Dean, do you think that what we did by taking Marianne was a good thing?"  
"Yes I do."  
"Yeah me too. She is a sweetheart I wouldn't have wanted anything to happen to her."  
This time Dean nodded. "Yeah I know there are so many horrible things happening to young children."

Logan went on to explain how he and Mackenzie sometimes watched Marianne and how much he enjoyed it though he knew his friends wouldn't think he was cool for baby sitting. Dean smiled and was glad that Sam had raised a good son. He was proud of his baby brother.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for waiting so long for the conclusion of this story. It's finally here. ENJOY

Chapter Fourteen

Treasured Life

Logan and Dean got out to the car to make certain the lady was okay. She looked at them with terrified eyes but followed them to get in the vehicle. Logan opened the door to let her in then went around to the other side while Dean hoped back in the front seat.

"You okay Miss?" Sam asked as he watched her look out the window.

She turned to face him with fresh tears running down her face, "I think my boyfriend was going to kill me, can we go please?"

Sam nodded and moved the car back into drive. Logan gave her a half smile while the other two allowed her a moment to gather her thoughts.

"I'm Logan," he said as she looked at him.

She nodded, "I'm Angela, sorry for running in front of your car," she said softly towards the front seat where Sam concentrated on driving.

"Um don't worry about it. Is there any where you want us to take you?" Sam asked as he stalled. He had no idea how to tell her she was who they were looking for in that town.

She shook her head as the tears fell again. She was speechless, she couldn't go back to her family they wouldn't believe her accusations besides it was only a feeling that something was very wrong. She took a deep breath, she didn't' want to stress out because it would hurt the baby.

"I really don't know where to go, maybe a hotel outside of town I have some cash. I want to think. I believe I am in danger but that isn't your problem."

Dean sighed loudly before Sam rolled his eyes at him. They both knew the explanations were going to need to come really soon.

"Sounds good, hey we were going to eat maybe we can do that real quickly and get back on the road to find you a place to stay. We can do that outside of town."

Angela nodded her agreement as she relaxed against the seat.

-Back at Cassie and Dean's place Cassie took care of Marianne for Lydia. The other woman had gone to a Brunch for the Junior mothers at Logan's school. Lydia had promised to attend the function weeks before. She could only sigh as she got out of her vehicle. She pushed her navy blue dress down over her thighs. It wouldn't do for her show off anything she liked to be anonymous as possible. She didn't mind school activities she usually enjoyed them but more so with Sam or one of the kids in tow. _Oh well, this is a ladies outing I will enjoy my time amongst the fairer sex, _she thought.

She stopped short of closing the door as she looked in the side mirror to check her lipstick. She noticed a movement behind her. She turned quickly with all her hunters training in mind. Her heart raced in her chest and she laughed when she saw it was a raccoon with two babies going slowly toward the bushes. Lydia bit her lip before she stood back and took another quick look around the area. She was satisfied before she shut and locked the door. She hadn't been on edge lately but she figured her husband being out of town added to any lingering unrest she had experienced previously.

Cassie smiled down at the little girl as she played with her on the bed. Cassie didn't fell well at all. Her stomach had been hurting off and on all day. She had only just found out she was pregnant again. She hadn't quite felt ready to tell anyone because of fear of something going wrong. Self fulfilling prophecy she thought. She would be positive and when Dean returned she would tell him she determined.

She wondered if had been a good idea to agree to keep the baby alone. Alli and Mackey were both at a mutual friend's house for a few hours. Marianne watched Cassie closely; she began to make noises again after a few minutes of quiet. Cassie reached for the toddlers hands and kissed them. She couldn't swear it but she felt better almost instantly.

"You are a special child aren't you?" she said to the baby.

Marianne smiled before she picked her up. Cassie didn't have any more pains that night but she wondered why if Marianne had made her better why hadn't it happened earlier. It didn't really matter but she had made a decision in her heart she felt now all would be well with her and her family.

After they had been in the hotel about an hour; Sam and Dean decided they better have a talk with Angela about the possible supernatural aspect of the case they were on.

They approached the room with trepidation in their hearts as they knocked on the door. She opened it with a smile for them. She seemed to have relaxed quite a bit since they settled arrived at the hotel.

"We need to talk," Sam said as the two of them stood awkwardly in her room.

"Sure," she said as she moved from the door way to the chair. She crossed her legs nervously but listened intently as Sam explained.

It only took a few minutes to tell the entire story. Sam knew he had taken a chance by telling Angela about Marianne because they could easily lose the little girl if he expressed himself wrongly. He had wanted to be honest but he refused to be stupid.

-Angela stood to pace the room. She sighed, "I believe you; I mean many times I thought it was my fault the way he behaved but in my heart," she steadied herself, she couldn't cry in front of strangers, "I know it's not just me he is evil."

"Our research has shown that it's some type of coven where they sacrifice infants," Sam said as he looked over at Angela.

He hated the mere thought of such cruelty.

"We are afraid that even now he will find someone else to take your place, another woman that is," Dean said as she looked up at the woman. "I don't know how to say but someone who is not immune to his charms."

He has kind eyes, Angela thought of Dean.

"It's okay I know I was stupid. There are thousands of times I told myself he loved me even when it was bad. I can't think on that now, I don't know if I can go back though…"

"No," Sam said before he sat on the end of the bed. He didn't want his height to be overwhelming, "we wouldn't suggest that at all. You could do everything anonymously once you are far away. We will work on it also, I'm a lawyer."

Angela nodded. She would feel so much better after she was far away from her old life. She only wished she had planned better. She had some money in checking account under a different name. She also had another apartment but it was on the other side of the country and she had never seen it; not that it would matter at this point. All of her inner instincts had seemed to protect for this day and time.

She took a deep breath she didn't want to have her baby here. It would be in news and that was not needed at all. She would relax and trust the kindness of strangers just like her horoscope had suggested that morning.

Another hour passed while they made plans to take her to meet a friend not far away. It was to avoid her having to board any public transportation that could easily track her. At the hotel they had signed in with adjoining rooms that were Dean and Sam's while Angela had gone to the coffee shop with Logan.

The only record they were together would be in the parking lot. Sam took care of that on their way out with a fifty dollar bill to the attendant who would get rid of the tape of their arrival and seemed sympathetic to the cause.

-They had only rested at the hotel until it was late. After they dropped Angela with her friend they headed toward home. Logan and Dean could tell that Sam had been quiet for an unreasonable amount of time had something dangerous on his mind. It was the set of his pensive shoulders and tight jaw that tipped them off.

They both knew what he was thinking. Dean approached his brother with reason or he tried to.

"Sam I know how you feel about this but we are not in the business of revenge these days. We helped Angela and her baby and with the magic of the internet and your law degree that Bastard will be punished."

Sam was still quiet as Logan looked over at his uncle who seemed to be at a loss for words.

"We've done what we can do for now Dad, right? Consider Marianne, she loves you and its eagerly looking for her favorite daddy and brother to come home to her," Logan half teased.

Sam spoke finally, "You're right Logan and Dean. I don't want to do endanger our custody of the precious little girl. I couldn't deal with that. I am not shy about how much I love that child as much as I do my own. You both know I want to hunt down that crazy bastard and pummel him to death that is just the facts of it."

The car went quiet before Dean thought he better say something, "We know and he would deserve it but really we need to go after the entire group if we are to make a real change. You with your awesome research skills can do that also."

Logan laughed, "Go Dad, go Dad, go Dad," he said it with a hip hop beat attached. It wasn't something that was expected from Logan was very much a nerd in his attitude.

Sam and Dean laughed heartily at that little ditty from Logan. The heaviness of the ride back home had been broken.

-Joanna was relieved to hear what Sam had to say about her daughter. He had successfully fallen for her little angel. She couldn't have been happier. She had witnessed Sam changing from a man who did what he had to do for his job into a main who cared enough to challenge the norm. Her little treasured child had been given a new chance because of her death.

Sam and Logan dropped Dean off at the house around three in the morning. He went in to find that Cassie was waiting for him. She smiled and hugged him after she got up off the sofa.

"So how did it go?"

"It's a long story and I'm tired but things went well," Dean said from the comfort of her arms. She moved away from him with a slight smile on her face.

"What's up?" he asked before he took her hand to lead her up to the bedroom.

"We are going to have another baby," she said before the stepped into the room.

Dean stopped; he thought his heart had also stopped for a moment. It had been years since there was a new child for them. Dean thought they couldn't get pregnant anymore. It wasn't that they had really tried they had actually been fairly careful about the issue.

Cassie stopped just inside the room because Dean was quiet. She had expected him to be cautiously excited.

"You aren't happy?"

"No, yes, I am happy but mostly surprised," he answered as he pulled her toward the bed.

"Yeah?"

"Uh huh," he said, before he pulled her into his lap. "Another baby sound great Sweetie. I just didn't know we were trying."

She snuggled her head into his neck. He moved his hands over her back.

"It just happened, Dean. I am only a few weeks along but I feel it's going to be fine."

Dean kissed her then, all of his feelings were on display in that one exchange. "This is a good thing for us. I love you so much, Baby."

"I love you too."

-At Lydia and Sam's house Logan went up to his room while Sam spoke with Lydia who also had waited up.

"How did the luncheon go?" he asked before she pulled him close to her. Her hands went up around his neck and into his silky long hair.

"It went fine; I missed you though. I was concerned after you called last night."

Sam leaned down to kiss his wife. He enjoyed his life with her and the kids more than he thought he ever could.

They didn't speak of the reason he had been gone until they were in the room with the door closed.

"So?"

"Everything is going to work out with us and Marianne. I will make sure the man is punished and the hammer comes down on the coven."

Lydia smiled she knew that Sam had it in him to protect the innocent and get revenge on the wicked. It was what he had been doing his whole life.

"That's good to hear. I know you love that little girl like one of your own."

Sam blushed. Marianne made a noise from across the room where he went to pick her up.

"Yes, she is special to me and as I can tell all of us. We will do anything to keep her safe."

Marianne seemed to agree as Sam swore she smiled brightly at him.

That is how it should be, Lydia thought as she looked on at the two of them.

The End.


End file.
